Spark of a Prime
by Transformette
Summary: When Optimus realizes what he truly feels, it might be too late. And can those feelings make him question his own Prime status and leadership? Or will love only make them both stronger? Arcee&Optimus all the way! Flirty medic, crazy 'Con therapy, and an epic romance in a war! Join me on my crusade, :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, I am Transformette! This is my first fanfic, so I am quite nervous. I welcome constructive criticism, and all reviews. For now in my TFP story I will be introducing one OC, Elva, an annoying femme, Wheeljack's lil sister. Story rated T to be safe. Rating will not go over 12+. The story is positioned outside the TFP timeline, so characters appear and vanish pretty much randomly :) sorry 'bout that. That's it, I guess! Roll out! **

Elva entered the base with a skreech of tires, in her vehicle form - a slim, mint-green motorcycle with delicate military camouflage print on the seat and sides. She transformed without stopping, somersaulted forwards and stood up with a grin, putting her small hands on her hips.

'Mornin'!', she said happily.

'Someone's in a good mood', muttered Arcee, rolling her beautiful blue optics, but too quiet to hear.

'How's it rolling?', asked Bulkhead, walking up to the green femme. His steps shook the ground.

'Lil bit of this, lil bit of that. The canyon is _gorgeous_ this time of year', replied Elva, raising a slim servo.

'Have you been ditching partol again?', Arcee pointed a digit at the femme, her blue red-lined optics narrow. The two eyed each other up and down coldly, Elva snorted.

'It's not like there's anything to patrol anyway. Just miles of scrappy desert', she replied, sitting on a pile of boxes.

'Patrol is a _duty_', Arcee's optic rims drew together dangerously as she followed the green femme. A heavy hand landed on her shoulder, stopping her. She looked at Bulkhead, crossing her servos.

'Let it go, Cee', he shrugged, 'the girl has a point'

'I find it hard to believe she was ever a soldier, let alone a Wrecker', muttered the blue femme, walking back to her spot grumpily, 'if Optimus were here...'

'Arcee, for the hundredth time, Optimus Prime is NOT here!', exclaimed Ratchet, throwing his servos in the air, but quickly returning to whatever he was doing by the monitors, 'it has been quite peaceful lately, so I suggest you...', he hesitated, '...chill out'

Arcee felt like the entire universe was against her. She rolled her optics and placed her chin on her knee joints with a quiet sigh. Bulkhead looked away, Ratchet smirked at Elva over his shoulder.

'Yes, sir', said the blue femme sadly. After all, the medic was in charge. Until the return of Optimus Prime.

It happened soon enough. The enormous red-and-blue Peterbilt 379 drove into the base with a low growl of its engine, which reminded Arcee of her leader's deep voice. It stopped, let the three children out, and transformed into the large, majestic silhouette of the Autobot leader. His optics turned to the blue femme sitting under the wall immediately, as if sensing her helplessness and slight irritation. She blushed a bit under his intese gaze.

'What is it, Arcee?', he asked in his low, vibrating voice. The femme felt like she could tell him absolutely anything, and he would welcome it with his calm, peaceful understanding. He just had that effect on Bots, and he probably knew it. Arcee sent Elva a murderous look, frowned and fixed her optics on the floor.

'Nothing, sir', she said and pushed the compulsion to yell at the green femme down. Optimus turned from her, and Jack came trotting up. The boy saw something was bothering her, and welcomed her with a broad, kind smile on his face, his blue eyes lit up.

'Hey, Cee! Wanna go for a drive?', he shrugged. She got up, feeling a bit better already.

'Sure thing, partner', she replied with a slight smile on her lips, and transformed into the blue-and-pink motorcycle.

As soon as the two had left, Ratchet breathed out, turning to Optimus. The Autobot leader sat down heavily.

'She seems a little bitter when you're away', remarked the medic.

'Perhaps she questions my decision of making you leader in my absence', speculated the Bot, putting two digits to his chin.

'Maybe she just thinks she'd make a better second-in-command', added Raf, straightening his red glasses. Elva and Bulkhead looked at each other, and they both shrugged. The topic had been closed.

Somehow, it still troubled Optimus. All the Autobots left to get the children once in a while, so that wasn't it. She had never questioned his leadership in her life, nor his orders. He truly had no idea as for the cause of her strange behaviour. He soon had other matters to attend to, and postponed thinking the problem through.

**Okay, this is very short. It's just my first go. Please review and follow for more chapters! It means Cybertron to me! Transfomette, signing off! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD SOMEONE REVIEWED I almost fainted. Thank you, HaloAngel21 and StreamaCraft... wow. Wow. Wow. Okay, here goes. **

**Next chapter, will be longer. I think. I hope you enjoy it and review, criticize if necessary, I welcome it (if it's constructive) please bear in mind it's my first fanfiction, and I'm not very sure of myself. No hate, pls? :3 I know Elva can be annoying, but that's basically what she does. I wanna also add, that my ships are, for now: Pricee and JackxMiko. Here goes! **

As they made their way through the Nevada deserts, the evening sun warming Jack's back under the white T-shirt, Arcee suddenly stopped and transformed, kneeling to level their faces. The boy stumbled, a little surprised, and looked up into her optics.

'What is it, Cee?', he asked, raising his hand. The femme glanced sideways, then back at Jack, and decided to spit it out.

'Doesn't it trouble you that Elva's ignoring her duties?', she asked fast, playing with her digits. To her surprise, the human boy laughed shortly, running his fingers through his styled black forelock. He bit his lip in a smile.

'So _that's_ what it's about', he sighed with a note of relief, 'gee, Arcee... we were all wondering what was going on with you'

The femme got to her feet and began walking backwards and forwards, gesturing with her right servo, left hand rested on her hip.

'See, however peaceful it gets, we cannot forget we're at war', she pointed out, 'the enemy is out there, Jack, and we need to protect you. You, and all humans', she sat down by him again, placing her hand on his chest, her optics filled with worry, 'I'm afraid, Jack. It was hard enough with Miko and Bulk. But he's a Wrecker and honors his orders. But what use is there of it when Optimus has loosened everything up? And he never says a word to Elva! He _never_ puts her back into line! It's so frustrating. I've been kept on highest dyscypline all my life, and that system _worked. _Now, however, by not controlling the situation, we're taking huge risks. Endangering not only ourselves, but all of humankind', she looked at the boy again. He hesitated, then spoke calmingly.

'Arcee, I'm totally with you on this, you know I am. But isn't there even a small chance you're overreacting? Elva is just one Bot. With Bee, Bulk and Optimus, we can still make it in the green'

'But for how long?', she sighed.

Jack also breathed out heavily. He felt he had to prove he was really on her side, and he was.

'To be frank, Elva annoys me too', he said finally, 'she's so careless. Like Wheeljack upgraded. And how she flirts with Optimus, like, _all the time-_

'She _what?!_', Arcee's head flew arounf to face him, her hand turned into a blade instinctively. Jack backed up.

'I dunno, when you're on patrol. It's so cheap', he rolled his blue eyes.

'That little-!'

'Right?', the boy gestured with his left hand, circling it upwards in a 'crazy' way, but stopped suddenly, 'wait. It annoys _me, _cos I have to listen to it. You were never there. Are you... jealous?'

'No!', exclaimed the femme immediately, 'come on, let's get back to base...'

Jack eyed her suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow.

'Are you and Optimus somehow... connected?', he crossed his arms as the femme transformed and revved her engine.

'Of course not!', she scoffed, and he jumped on, 'Optimus Prime is my commander. It's just that... I've worked with him for so long. And Elva only joined Team Prime like, two days ago', she muttered the last sentence, knowing it a lie. The femme had actually been on Earth for weeks. Jack analyzed her answer carefully, as she speeded back in a huge cloud of orange dust.

'So you're scared she'll take your place at his side? However that sounds?'

'I guess so', she muttered quietly, 'I feel... left out. That's why everything angers me so'

'It's only natural. It's good you got it off your sparkchamber', he smiled and patted the motorcycle.

'How is it you read me like an open file?', she sighed with a smile in her voice. Jack didn't reply.

Of course, Arcee wasn't telling the whole truth about Optimus.

**Ooooh, kewl. Like I said, this is just a tryout. Please review and follow! Means the galaxy to me! Well, things are heating up. I understand my chapters are awfully short I'M SORRY! I'm really trying. Advice, please? Transformette, signing off! **


	3. Chapter 3

**CyberKia, thank you! Yay! the Pricee sequence, action! Therapy...**

Arcee drove into the Autobot base, and Jack's trainers landed on the floor with a thump when he hopped off. Miko trotted up to him immediately.

'How was your ride?', she asked, joining her hands.

'Great, thanks', the boy said and blushed, touching his black forelock. The Japaneese girl winked, not likely by accident. They started a conversation which Arcee could no longer hear, as she had transformed and was now walking straight to the tall Autobot leader, who was talking to Agent Fowler. The man was standing on his balcony, slightly resembling Juliet.

'And the Pentagon will have Semtex up my ass, Prime!', exclaimed the agent, shaking his fist in the air. Arcee had to bend her head backwards to look at them.

'Optimus? I need to talk to you', she said surely, her hands on her hips and her lips tight. The tall Bot nodded, and leveled their optics.

'Go ahead, Arcee', he replied, and his deep voice made her tremble with something like fear, but happiness at the same time. Excitement? He completely ignored Agent Fowler.

'In private... sir', she added, clearing her throat. The Prime seemed taken aback for a moment, then left the man on the balcony, leading her into an empty corridor. The sliding door closed behing them.

'What's the matter?', he asked, kneeling down. She straightened up, feeling suddenly unsure of herself, overwhelmed by his extrodinary size. It always made her feel small and delicate. She realized she was staring at him, and quickly focused.

'Sir, earlier today you asked me a similar question, and I am sorry to admit that I lied'

Optimus leaned even closer, his optic rims drew together, a puzzled look in his blue optics.

'You mean to tell me something troubles you?', he asked.

'Yes, sir. I believe Elva doesn't take her duty seriously'

'Is that so?'

For a second, Arcee fought he was going to protect the careless femme, and she felt a strange pain in her chest. But, the leader simply looked at her, confused, and she realized his question was honest.

'She ignores patrol', the blue femme burst out, gesturing, emotions taking over, 'she's so careless! It's hard to believe she was ever a soldier. She knows nothing of the importance of orders'

'Elva is... different. I fully trust your word, and will talk to her on this topic. Even so, you don't seem to get along very well. I want you both to go to Ratchet and talk this through', he said, with these words ending the discussion. He just had that sort of power. One does not simply ignore Optimus Prime. The leader stood up fast when the medic himself entered the hallway.

'What, like _therapy?!_', exclaimed Arcee, but he was already on his way, 'OPTIMUS!'

Something in her voice made him stop, something... tickling his spark when she called after him. He turned, forcing his voice stern, although it seemed impossible.

'Do you question my order?', he asked. _That voice_, thought Arcee, _Primus damn it. _

'Never', she repied quietly, touching her elbow joint.

'It's for _you, _Arcee', he added, partly by accident, because he didn't mean to say it out loud. Ratchet eyed them, confused, as the tall Bot left, shaking the ground delicately. The doctor turned to the femme, crossing his servos.

'Now what was that about?', he asked in his grumpy voice.

'Ratchet, I need your help'

'Anything', he spread his servos wide, 'anything you need'

'I need to settle things with Elva, by Optimus' order'

'Yes, you have indeed been going through a lot of fighting with her lately, I've noticed', admitted the medic. putting a digit to his chin. Arcee sighed.

'Any ideas?', she asked helplessly.

'Let's see...', he began, but suddenly, the alarm went off, and Miko came running up to them.

'YES!', she yelled, throwing her arms in the air, 'action!'

'Perfect;, smiled Ratchet, as together they joined the Autobots. The medic glanced at Optimus meaningfully, and then nodded at both femmes. Optimus cleared his throat.

'Yes... Arcee, Elva, I want you to take care of this situation', he said calmly, 'Bulkhead, you're on patrol. Bumblebee, you monitor our femmes'

Arcee and Elva looked at each other, and in perfect unison ran up to their leader.

'Please, OP, may I take someone else?', begged the mint-green femme, flapping her lashes over her unique turquoise optics. Arcee pushed her aside, and looked up at Optimus.

'You can't be serious! Sir!', she exclaimed, 'this is going to be a complete failure!'

'It's only Knockout', shrugged Bulkhead.

'Aren't you supposed to be on patrol, Wrecker?', growled Elva over her shoudler. He raised his servos and walked away.

'Arcee', Optimus lowered his beautiful voice to a whole new level, 'am I to understand you are questioning my orders once more?', he asked, voice like thunder.

'No, sir', she muttered and glared at the other femme, 'come on, Barbie'

'Don't boss me around, G. I. Jane', growled Elva, as they walked into the GroundBrigde.

**YES! Knockout, incoming! Well, he's a doctor too, right? Can do therapy just as good, I tell you. :3 Okay, review, pleaaase? And follow! Constructive criticism is awesome. Thank you very much! I love writing fanfiction, even though this is my 1st one! Transformette, over and out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your great reviews, people! And welcome to the 4th chapter, starring Knockout the crazy doctor! 3**

**Therapy... I need some, too, I bet! Please let me know what you think about Elva, my OC. Thanks for the great reviews, despite the hour I'm gonna keep posting until I drop. Whoever likes Knockout (me) will have some fun with this. PREPARE FOR SURGERY!**

'Stop right there, Knockout', Elva changed both hands into blasters, pointed at the red Decepticon medic. He raised his servos, the well-known dark smirk on his face.

'Okay, ladies, you got me', he said softly with that European accent of his, 'can we at least talk about this?!'

Arcee took a few careful steps towards him, and looked in his red 'Con irises.

'What's there to talk about?', the blue femme nodded at him, her optics narrow.

'Whatever you wish', he smiled a bit, but he was bluffing and she could see it clearly. He truly was scared, biting his lip. His hands were shaking.

Elva didn't notice any of that. With a scream, she attacked the medic with her twin blasters, and he covered himself with his servos.

'But I did nothing!', he exclaimed, 'I did nothing!'

'You're a 'Con, that's what you did!', yelled Elva, but suddenly, Arcee stopped her, stepping between them.

'That was unnecessary', she shouted.

'Oh yeah? How come?!', yelled the other femme in reply.

'He was just driving around, look!', Arcee glanced over her shoulder. He was probably just driving, enjoying the warm summer air and buzz of horsepower, like she did thousands of times. Elva glared at her.

'He's Decepticon!'

_I_ can't_ believe I'm doing this, _thought the blue femme, _I'm protecting a 'Con. _Maybe she was just trying to channel her anger. Maybe she realized this is what Optimus would've done. She covered Knockout.

'And you're gonna kill him for that?!', she asked, her voice filled with fury, 'let's get him to base for questioning'

'Why are you protecting him?'

'He's just a medic, not a soldier. And I'm starting to think, so aren't you!', Arcee snapped. The mint-green femme flinched.

'I served with the Wreckers, little sparkling!', replied Elva, murder in her turquoise optics.

'I served with _Optimus Prime _before you took your first shot!', she pointed a digit at her rival. She could finally speak her mind, and wasn't willing to stop. Not yet.

'More like _under_!', Elva growled, and that set Arcee off completely. She roared and flung herself at her opponent, but suddnely, a pair of firm, but delicate red hands closed on her forearms.

'Now, now, ladies', Knockout held her back, 'you seem to be having some personal issues here'

Arcee was a bout to tell him to sod off, when she paused. He was a doctor, after all. Elva hid her blasters.

'Let us discuss this calmly, the European way', Knockout let her go and sat down. The two femmes looked at each other, their optics aflame. They too sat down, as far from each other as possible. The medic smiled, 'okay. What seems to be the matter?'

He was answered by a cascade of accusations falling randomly from both sides. He raised his servos, closing his eyes.

'Calm down. Let's take turns, shall we?', he pointed at Elva.

'She never cuts me any slack! Remembers all my mistakes! She won't let me have my free will! I mean, come on, she just needs to chill the hell out!', the femme almost barked the words out, gesturing frantically and absolutely chaotically. Knockout took careful notes on a screen.

'Yes, I see. Arcee?'

The blue femme took a deep breath, not to seem as wild as her rival.

'Elva ignores her duties as a soldier. She's unprofessional and careless'

Knockout nodded seriously, and turned to Elva once more.

'And what's Optimus' reaction to all this?'

'Oh, he loves me. He'll have that hag off team in days!'

'Then those days shall be hell for you!', growled the blue femme, but KO silenced her calmly. She noted that he really could be quite mature, when he wanted to. Sometimes. Maybe.

'Easy. Now, Cee, you were saying?'

'Optimus Prime is a soldier himself and I'm sure he would understand the gravity of the situation, if this Barbie wouldn't poison his mind with her stupid flirts all the time!'

'He is real heavy duty. I don't think a flirt would make him lose his balance. The way I see it-', he began, flashing his white teeth, '-oh, scrap'

He had seen the green GroundBridge opening behind them, and jumped to his feet.

'Never say to anyone what you heard!', growled Elva.

'Or I will rip your spark out!', finished Arcee.

'Medical code of ethics', he raised a hand to his sparkchamber, 'promise!'

'A Decepticon's word-', snarled Elva.

'It's all you have', shrugged the doctor, and drove away on well over 250 mph, just as Bumblebee went through the Bridge.

I hate that 'Con!, he beeped, you okay?

Elva showed thumbs up, Arcee simply nodded.

What were you doing with Knockout?

'Just talking', shrugged Arcee, glaring at Elva, 'right?'

'Right', muttered the minty-green femme as Bumblebee led them through the GroundBridge and back to base.

**Phew, that was long! Kay-O, m'heartie! Okay, so, please review this long chapter, I did my best! Follow for more! Transformette, over and out! **


	5. Chapter 5

** INTERLUDE**

Optimus stopped the blue femme before she entered her chamber.

'How did it go?', he asked quietly. She turned in the door.

'Terrible. Instead of Knockout, we started fighting each other. And _he _had to part us. Optimus, I cannot work with Elva, not while she behaves like this. Talk to her... or I go', she crossed her servos, looking up boldly. She didn't add 'sir'.

'Your departure is your own decision, Arcee', replied the leader, and wanted to say something more, but she cut in.

'You're gonna need more than that to stop me', she growled, holding back tears, and slammed the door shut in his face.

Optimus stood there for a few moments, not knowing what to do, absolutely speechless. Elva stopped next to him, pushing her hips sideways and resting her hands on them.

'Is there a problem, boss?', she asked, her optic lids halfway down.

'Actually, yes, Elva', he knelt down to level their faces.

'Oh?', she cocked an optic rim, taking a few steps towards him. He felt a little uneasy.

'You see, Elva, it appears you must change your behavior-'

But, she didn't let him finish. She stood on her toes and kissed his lips, closing her optics slowly. Before he could react, in any way, the alarm went off, filling the corridor with red light. Optimus stood up, holding a hand to his lips in surprise. Then, his face turned emotionless as Arcee jumped out of her chamber.

'Optimus, the alarm!', she said, but froze, seeing Elva, '-sir'

**K, I gotta run. DRAMA, people! Short chapter, more of an interlude. Gotta go, review please! Transformette, signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, arcee's lover, thank you. I won't say it wasn't hurtful, but I'm really trying, it's my 1st fanfic, remember. Ouch :( I'll try harder. **

**Halo, helpful as always! I really appreciate it. **

**And Geekmythologygirl2000 srry if I made a mistake (probably did) I know, right? Don't worry. **

**Please, no hate!**

Bulkhead,helpful as ever, slammed his fists together with a bang, shedding sparks.

''Cons! Let's go kick some tailpipe!'

'Yeah!', Miko jumped, 'Totally! Ratchet, GroundBridge!', she pointed at the medic.

'Now, Miko, don't try anything stupid', the doctor pointed a digit at the girl.

'You might get squished', added Bulk, bending a device in his hand like it was made of butter. The Japaneese girl looked at Jack, and they both rolled their eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

'BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!', yelled the medic, 'the bridge isn't secure-'

'You'll fix it when we get back', Arcee said over her shoulder, walking into the green portal followed closely by Optimus.

'Roll out', he commanded, and the Autobots also went after the two.

Suddenly, the bridge snapped and vanished in a shower of sparks. A huge, black cloud of smoke went up to the very ceiling, making the Bots cough and close their optics. When the smoke finally cleared, everyone saw Bumblebee, sitting sadly with his digits on the floor.

Optimus..., he beeped, Arcee?

But the two Autobots were nowhere to be found.

* * *

'Where in Primus' name are we?!', shouted Arcee, trying to yell louder than the howling snowstorm around them.

'There must've been a malfunction at base', said Optimus, his voice making the femme feel safer and warmer immediately. She wrapped her servos around herself.

'Yeah, caused by Bulkhead', she spat out.

'He may be... large for Earth, but his inside strength is even greater', he shielded her from the snow best he could, but she was already freezing over.

'I was just stating a fact', she replied, 'you're strongest of us all, Optimus... and yet you don't run around breaking everything that comes in your way', she bit her lip as they walked knee-deep in the white, fluffy snow, wind blowing right through them.

'I may be physically strongest... but in terms of willpower and determination, you overshadow us all. Small in size, great in heart - that's what you are, Arcee', he said, his voice low. His words went right down to her very spark and she stopped, shivering.

'Are you telling me this because we might die or because you truly think so?', she asked, wishing her teeth wouldn't chatter so much. She would've blushed, had it not been for the cold. She realized she couldn't feel her legs.

'Both', he answered and caught the small femme before she fell.

'Tell me... tell me it's gonna be alright', she said, 'P-Primes don't lie...'

'It's going to be alright', he replied, with feeling he would never expect from himself. He pulled her closer, carrying her through the snow. Arcee's optics flickered, as they went ever further into the cold continent. After what seemed like hours, Optimus felt his own strength give out. Strangely, he wasn't occupied by Elva's kiss. Not at all. His entire spark was fully concentrated on the femme in his arms. She wasn't well. Almost her entire body was iced, she could only talk. So they talked. Of everything. Memories, old and new. Of Cybertron. And now, as he fell, his spark was warm knowing she was by his side, like so many times before. They lay facing each other, their joints freezing over.

'If this really is the end...', he held both her hands in one of his, putting the other servo around her to shield her from the cold.

'... it's been an honor serving with you, Optimus Prime', she finished, getting even clsoer, her cheek resting on his sparkchamber.

'We must offline now', he said softly, 'don't be afraid'

'I'm not. Not with you here' , she said and her optics turned gry as her body stiffened. Optimus didn't do so yet.

'I wouldn't rather be with anyone else', he said, half into empty space, 'you hold my spark, Arcee', he added even more quietly and offlined. The two bodies lay motionessly togther, clasped in lockdown, as snow slowly covered them.

**...**

**Please don't hate me. But it's so romantic! Review and follow, I wonder what will happen next. 'Well, Pricee-'~Knockout. Oh shut it, Kay-O, you mean spoiler. If they are found together? Hmm... I wanna hear Bulk's comment on _that. _Don't you? Tell me! Transfomette, signing off. (See, my chapters are so short because I post a few daily. I'm sorry for that. But I've got my story layed out already, and it's quite hard to alter it now) Kay-O, here I go! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, welcome. So last chap was about something 'Scrapheap'-related, I loved that episode with all my spark. Uh, heart. Yeah. It all goes a little fast, but what can I do? 1st fanfic. Trying. Review, CONSTRUCTIVE crtiticism welcomed. **

I found them!, called Bumblebee, leaning back through the fixed GroundBridge. Bulkhead went out of it, followed by the orange medic.

'Primus!', exclaimed Ratchet, and all three lifted the clasped two. They quicklu carried them through the Bridge and onto a bed in the med bay.

'I can't seperate them', said Bulkhead helplessly, spreading his servos.

'That's because they're on lockdown, you idiot!', the doctor pushed the Bots away, 'I'm trying to work!'

'Oh my God, is that...?', Miko raised both hands to her mouth, 'ohmyGodohmyGodohmyGodJackyouhavetoseethis!'

'Is Cee okay?', he ran up the stairs almost killing himself a few times, and froze by the handrail, 'where is she?!'

Miko secretively pointed backwards with her thumb.

'Inside', she hissed, 'in _there'_

'What the hell is-'

'Optimus may have saved her life', muttered Ratchet, his optic rims close together in irritation as he melted the ice off the two.

'Whatever. Will she be okay?!', Jack leaned over the handrail, a bit of worry in his appaled blue eyes.

'_They_ should be fine if I manage to get them back online', said the medic without even looking. Water was streaming down onto the floor under his flame.

'What?', Miko grabbed onto Jack's shoulder frantically, her dark eyes wide open, 'you mean they are offline?', she sqeaked, her accent strong as ever with stress and fear. Raf straightened his red glasses calmly.

'Well, they probably powered off to preserve themselves. Tripped their own systems, if you like', he said, shrugging at the end of the sentence like it was nothing. The Japaneese girl leaned her elbows on the rail with a sigh.

'It is kinda romantic', she said dreamily and sqeaked an 'awww'.

'It's very _not _romantic', replied Jack, irritated. Ratchet decided to make things clear.

'There are no romantic feelings between Optimus and Arcee, as far as I'm concerned', he commented, 'never have been'

'They _do _seem to be hugging quite tenderly', added Bulkhead, cracking his neck.

'You might wanna hold your glossa', Ratchet glared over his left shoudler.

'_She _didn't', Elva rolled her eyes, and the medic scoffed.

'That's enough. Out of here, both of you-', but he froze in mid-sentence, as Optimus had onlined in optics.

The first thing he saw was Arcee, close by his chest. They were safe, back at base. The, he felt his cheekplates warm up. He raised a hand to his head, and with the other sqeezed Arcee's tiny digits lightly.

'Are you okay?', he asked. Her blue optics lit up, she looked straight into his and immediately blushed deeply. He raised her off his chest, and sat the femme down next to him. She was still very fragile. He tried to hide his emotions best he could. Didn't work out.

'I... think so', she put her digits to her temples. He also sat up, and noticed Ratchet for the first time. The medic hid a smile.

'Thank you, old friend', said the leader.

'Thanks, doc', added Arcee, something she had caught up from Wheeljack. She tried to get up, and fell back into Optimus arms. the medic helped hold her up.

'Easy', he said, 'you're not fully operational'

The blue femme sighed deeply.

'This sucks'

'Bumblebee, carry Cee to her chamber', said Ratchet.

'I'll do that', volounteered Optimus, but the doctor pushed him down delicately, but firmly, the way that doctors do. He sighed and obeyed, watching Bee lift the femme up and walk out.

'Jack... don't you have anything to do?', asked Ratchet grumpily as always, gesturing a 'shoo'.

'Oh, I get it. Daddy talk', Miko rolled her eyes and grabbed the boy's hand, 'come on, Mistah Jealous. The big Bots have to discuss something out humble minds would never understand', she pulled him down the stairs and after Bee.

'I'm sick of this', muttered Jack, 'what is so important that the humans can't hear about it?'

Miko looked at him in a funny way, biting her lip in a smile.

'Do _you _talk to Optimus about your girl problems?', she asked, trying not to burst out laughing.

'But it's... it's Optimus!', exclaimed the human boy, gesturing in shock.

'He's just a guy, Prime or not. Now come on already!'

**...Mindblown. So I'll end it here. Short, I know. Just hit 'next'! Please review and follow! ~Dirty...~Kockout. Is it just me or did I tell you to zip it? You spoil everything! I don't know why I like you so much. ~you like me?~ uh, no I don't. Da. You're a crazy medic. Psycho with a chainsaw, you know? Anyway, Transformette, over. Roll out? **

**Let me know, whatever you like or don't! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm running low on steam. Reviews motivate me to keep writing, so please do! I'm going to try a longer chapter now. Go OptimusxArcee!**

**Thanks, Geekmythologygirl2000 geez can I call you GMGirl2000? Heh, smiles!**

_Back with Optimus and Ratchet_

'That was... controversial', admitted the orange medic, crossing his servos and sitting on the edge of a table.

'My apologies. My systems were locked, and I had to protect Arcee', said the leader, putting his hands on his knees and placing his head between his broad shoudlers, looking at the floor.

'Yes, about that', Ratchet looked at him cautiously, noticing every detail, 'you have a long history together, from before Team Prime. But not as long as ours. I know you very well, Optimus Prime, I knew you before you gained the title, back in the days of Orion Pax. And i my life, I have never seen you like this. So tell me, friend - what has changed?', he asked, sitting down next to him. _So much, _thought Optimus, _and yet, nothing. _

'I'm not sure anything has', sighed the Autobot leader. Ratchet stood up irritably and started walking around.

'Yes, riddle me. That'll help', he muttered, bulversed. Optimus couldn't help a smile, but it soon disappeared.

'I'm sorry, Ratchet', he got to his feet, 'but I am truly lost myself'

With these words, he walked away, shaking the ground. The doctor sighed, shaking his head, and sat by the green monitors.

'In time', he muttered so quietly that no one could hear and began typing something onto the computers, absent-mindedly. It simply relaxed him, and he really needed to... chill out.

* * *

'So that situation, what was it about?', asked Arcee, finally feeling her girly blush ware off.

'Just Energon', shrugged Jack, 'minor affair, it turned out. But what about you?'

'I think I should be okay... no. Primus', she said suddenly, staring down, her optics wide with fright, 'no... I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs!', she cried, touching her kneejoints, 'nothing...!'

Jack grabbed her hand, Bulkhead and Miko looked at each other, eyes and optics wide open. Bumblebee started beeping frantically.

Ratchet! Ratchet, come here!, he exclaimed, waving his servos. The medic came rushing in, and examined the scared femme one more time. After a moment of stressed silence, he looked about their face gravely.

'Arcee's systems are damaged', he said quietly, 'and I can't fix it. Not with this tech'

With these words, he took the femme's small hand and looked into her optics.

'I'm sorry, little spark', he whispered so that only she could hear. She swallowed, still shocked. Optimus felt guilt and anger bubble up in him, and quickly snapped his facial cover shut before they came to the suface. His huge fists clenched, and he stared at the ground, trying to keep his emotions and feelings in check. It was harder than ever. He took a deep breath.

'This is all my fault', he growled. Bulkhead shrugged, his optics also filled with helplessness and sorrow.

'You did all ya could, boss Bot'

'He's right', confirmed the medic and shook his head. Optimus bit his lip as if deaf to this. He crossed his large servos and looked about his Autobots.

'How do I get Arcee's legs back?', he asked, and Ratchet saw that expression in his otics. Steel determination. Such great willpower and inner strength, born from courage and fear both. Optimus was not going to back down. If he set his spark on something this important, he was willing to do anything. That great strength of his - it was also powered by desperation. But Ratchet had to try. So he did.

'Optimus, you can't-'

'Don't 'can't' me. Who's coming with me?', he asked, his optics cold.

Bumblebee raised both servos and beeped. Bulkhead nodded twice. Elva hesitated, looked at the Wrecker. Then at Optimus, unsurely.

'Okay. Personal problems are meaningless in a matter like this', she said finally, and the leader smiled slightly with approval under the cover. He nodded.

'That's the kind of thinking I expect in Team Prime, Elva', he said, and she patted his covered cheek. He had to admit, she was truly a beautiful femme, with those turquoise optics and minty paintjob of hers. But she couldn't stun him speechless the way Arcee did without even tryong to do so. He cleared his throat, and looked at the rest of the Autobots, 'we need to get aboard the Nemesis. One of us must be caught. And that wil be me'

'No!', objected Jack sharply, 'let me do it', he slammed his fist onto the rail to emphasize his words.

'Jack, it's too dangerous', insisted the femme, and stared at Optimus with pleading in her blue optics. He turned his face and remained silent, letting the boy finish. _Do something, _she thought.

'Arcee is my partner', he said with determination, 'I want to help'

Optimus hesitated, and glanced at the femme. She shook her head silently.

'Very well. They are less likely to suspect an ambush. Ratchet, plant a tracker on Jack', he commanded, and Arcee's hands clenched into fists.

'You will answer for this, Prime!', she yelled, but he didn't turn.

'That is true. I will. As soon as you recover', he said quietly and knelt down to face Jack, 'you will not be harmed. You have a Prime's word'

'I know', replied the boy simply, nodding. He trusted the Bots, and knew they would save him. He simply... knew.

The medic attached a small device to Jack's neck, and hid it under a grey scarf. The boy jumped a few times as Elva transformed into the motorcycle and they speeded out of base and in the direction of Jasper.

'Take him to Knockout's signal', said Ratchet through the comm-link, 'north-east'

'How is it that Kockout is always in town?', asked Elva's bodiless voice coming through the speakers.

'Racing. He's an automobile enthusiast', replied Arcee from where she sat, shrugging her shoulders. Bulkhead cocked an optic rim in perfect unison with Miko, who simply cocked an eyebrow.

'Oh?', they asked together.

'We talk', Arcee shrugged again. Optimus crossed his servos, his optic rims drew close together in something like anger, only more... bitter. Jealousy? He waited for someone else to speak his thoughts, and it turned out to be Raf.

'What, you mean you go to have ice cream with a 'Con when we're at war?!', exclaimed the little boy, jumping up and down and flapping his arms like a chicken on adrenaline rush. Miko giggled. Personally, she quite liked Knockout. Arcee raised her servos.

'No, it's not like that', she said slowly, 'Kay-O loves talking about himself when we fight. I know quite a lot about him and Race Thurdays'

Optimus was about to express his irritation when Elva's voice broke in, filling the hall.

'Handsome? Yo, OP! They got Jack!', she cried. The leader ignored her lack of respect and showed Ratchet to open a GroundBridge to his location. The medic exchanged a few words with Raf, who straightened up suddenly, and turned to Optimus.

'I'm coming with you. I know what technology we require', he said, and the others nodded in agreement, 'Raf will operate the Brigde'

'Very well. It seems we have grown quite dependant on the humans', replied the leader, and pointed to the spinning green portal in the hallway with his head, 'roll out!'

He seemed deaf to Arcee's screams and threats, and then they bacame silence as they had landed aboard the Nemesis, right into the Decepticon's hands.

**Ha! Well, drama, drama, seems like the only thing I can write, you know. Chicken on adrenaline rush :3 ~Will they meet me? Will they meet me?~Knockout. No, you've been a bad boy. You're cut out!**

**...**

**weirdnessss anyway, please review, this was a long chapter (for me, I mean) I'm quite pleased... but it's your reviews that keep me going. Follow? Plis ^^ means the universe to me! Roll out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sick I feel terrible. I might make stupi mistakes, and I'm sorry. Also:**

**~ATTENTION~**

**I am writing a Soundwave/OC fanfic, it's called A Spark in Darkness, or something equally stupid, anyway please go to my profile and let me know what you think! It's a bit darker than Untitled, but way better, I think. No, the OC is not Elva, I got different plans for that slick femme :3 And... drumroll... the chapters are longer! Yay! Okay, thanks, eveyone, and GMGirl2000 :) Here I go. Roll out!**

**~END~**

_the Nemesis_

'Elva, keep that thing on', muttered Ratchet, as the femme held the tracking device in her hand. They crept through the dark corridors.

'Ratchet, Elva; you get the technology. Bulkhead and Bumblebee will help me retrieve Jack, but remember, Autobots, we are not here to fight'

They soon came to a fork in the corridor. Ratchet and Elva went right, while the others turned left. They bumped straight into a group of purple Vehicons, one of them holding Jack in his fist. Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other and ran into battle, Optimus did the same.

'Die, 'Con scum!', roared Bulkhead, smashing his wrecking balls left and right. Bumblebee slid down and tripped another one, blasting him in the air. Optimus was the god of war. He finally grabbed the Vehicon holding Jack, and grabbed him by the throat. Then, one of his glowing orange blades slid out of his hand.

'And that', he said, 'is for Arcee', he pushed the blade right through the 'Con's spark in an explosion of light. Jack freed himself from the now dead hand. Bumblebee beeped in shock; he'd never seen Optimus so angry. Bulk smirked with a 'not bad', expression on his face.

'Did it work?', asked Jack fast.

* * *

'Ah, gotcha!', smiled Knockout, standing in the two Bots' way. They froze.

Then, to both medics' surprise, she pushed the gear she was carrying into Ratchet's servos and walked up to the red 'Con hurriedly.

'Listen...', she whispered, 'please, let us go...'

'Now why would I do that?', he smiled again, his gorgeous red optics narrow. Elva stood on her toes to look at him even closer.

'Because if you do... Arcee will be healed and we both will help you recover your partner's body from the humans', the minty-green femme lowered her voice, placing a hand on his red, polished chest. His own digits snapped shut on her wrist, but she didn't move backwards.

'Breakdown's?', he asked cautiously. Elva nodded with pleading in her optics. Ratchet watched the scene from a distance, he couldn't hear what they were saying. Then, suddenly, Knockout looked up at him.

'Go', he said, his European accent a treat for the ears, 'before I change my... _Decepticon _mind'

As the two Autobots walked away, Elva turned. The red medic was standing motionless, staring at the floor.

'I promise!', she added over her shoulder. He didn't move. _Megatron never offered that, _he thought to himself.

Ratchet and Elva soon ran into the rest, and Raf opened a GroundBridge in front of them. The last thing they saw was Knockout, gesturing and yelling at the Vehicons.

* * *

_at base_

Jack ran straight up to Arcee and hugged her, with the slight assistance of Bulkhead.

'Are you okay, partner?', she asked worriedly.

'I swear, Cee, I'm just fine. I'd only been on the Nemesis for minutes when they got me back', he exclaimed, but Arcee seemed deaf to this. She only stared at him with worried optics.

'Never do that again, she demanded.

'I will if I have to', he repied bravely, but Optimus interrupted.

'No. Next time, it will be me', he said, kneeling next them.

'_Why can't Elva go?'_, muttered Arcee under hre breath, so that no one heard her. She crossed her servos stubbornly, still furious.

'Elva took... great measures to ensure healing you', objected Ratchet, 'like almost intercepting with Knockout', he added in a murmur, organizing the gear they brought back. Optimus glared at the femme.

'Elva, what in the name of Primus did you-', he began, but she shushed him.

'Get down. It wasn't like that. Come on, I'll show you', she said, and he leveled their optics with a sigh. Arcee rolled her own, frowning in disgust and looking at the celiling.

'I don't wanna watch this... Bee?'

Sh! It's getting interesting!

'Bulk?', she asked helplessly, but the Wrecker didn't even turn. No answer came. Arcee muttered something nasty under her breath.

'And I went like this', said Elva, putting a hand on her leader's chest, 'and I hit where it hurts most'

'Under the sparkchamber?', suggested Bulkhead, but she ignored him.

'His very spark. I talked about his fallen partner, whats-his-name', she looked straight in Optimus blue optics, her lashes low, 'and it broke him. He let us go'

'You... monster', said Arcee finally, breaking the silence. The others looked at her questionably, except for Optimus, who was staring into the distance, 'there are some wounds that... just don't heal', growled the femme, 'like the ones after fallen partners!'

Angry tears ran down her cheekplates, she looked away, biting her lip.

'I did what was necessary. I thought you wanted me to be a soldier, so here I am! You can't let the loss of Cliffjumper make you soft', said Elva sternly, and this time, all the Bots flinched, looking away. Ratchet silently walked up to Arcee and began fixing her legs, as soon as the green femme hand left. Arcee hid her face in her hands and started sobbing quietly. Ratchet's warm digits ran over her malfunctioning legs, calming her slowly. He was good and experienced. She trusted him. He picked up a few tools and added the final changes. Then, he touched one last joint and a shower of sparks came up into the air. Arcee gasped and looked at Ratchet in shock.

'Thank you', she whispered.

Then, her calm nature was gone.

'Prime!', she got up and limped to Optimus, her lips tight. He looked confused, but knelt before her to see her optics, 'I'm not done with you!'

He looked at her, and saw her eyes were wildly aflame. Just before she slapped him with full force across the faceplates, her digits leaving a cut under his left optic. He turned to her again, holding his cheek. The other Bots stared in absolute shock. Ratchet took a step backwards. Miko covered her lips. Jack swallowed.

Arcee gasped.

_OHMYPRIMUSOHMYPRIMUSOHMYPRIMUSOHMYPRIMUSOHMYPRIMUS OHMYPRIMUSOHMYPRIMUSOHMYPRIMUSOHMYPRIMUSOHMYPRIMUS _

**Well, as you know, I love drama. Review, please, and follow! ~that was ****_brutal_****~Knockout. I know, right...? But, I have my little plot secrets. See you! Transfomette, signing off! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Halo, thanks for the gr8 reviews... wassup :3**

**GMGirl2000, :D thanks for reviewing A Spark in Darkness! **

**Pls check it out, peoples! **

**~there. **

Arcee was furious. She had just slapped Optimus Prime. In the face.

And she wasn't done yet.

'You're the only one to know everything about me!', she yelled, her hands in fists. She didn't even notice the lift door open.

'Prime!', exclaimed Fowler, and froze, '...oh. Is this not a good time?'

Nobody answered him, so he just stood by the handrail. Like Juliet.

'I thought, of all, _you _would understand! I cannot afford to lose another partner! It will break me, like it did Knockout! And you... you knew that! And yet, you _still _sent Jack to the Nemesis, Optimus! Straight into Megatron's filthy hands!

He opened his mouth, but she glared at him.

'Oh, shut up', she growled.

_OHMYPRIMUSWHATISWRONGWITHYOUSTOPYOUIDIOTWHATTHEUNI CRONOHMYPRIMUS_

_'_After Tailgate, after Cliff... I expected you not to disappoint me', she added, quietly, and walked out, leaving the Prime speechless. He hesitated for a few moments, then slid his hand over his face tiredly.

'What is it, Agent Fowler?', he sighed.

'You sent _a teenage boy _onto the Nemesis?!', asked the man.

'It was my decision!', objected Jack, 'Optimus was going to do it himself!'

'Then why didn't he?!', roared Fowler. Optimus was silent, staring into the distance.

'It would be a greater loss. I only was aboard for a few minutes when they got me back! I was in no danger. Megatron knows I'm worth more alive!', exclaimed the boy, talking all he could. But suddenly, Optimus cut him off with a gesture.

'Agent Fowler is right', he said, silencing both, 'my judgement was clouded. I was... desperate to save Arcee. That is why I am giving my leadership up, effective immediately', he said and transformed into the large truck, leaving the base on full horsepower. The Autobots looked at each other, Miko leaned over to Bulkhead.

'He'll be back, right? Right?', she asked, fright in her wide-open eyes.

'I did not anticipate this', said Ratchet blankly.

'What do we do now?', asked Bulkhead, spreading his servos. Bee sat down on a box heavily.

Vote?, he asked helplessly.

'OhmiGod!', cried Miko and threw herself into Jack's arms, 'this is for real?!'

'Think', said the boy, 'something like this must've happened before. Who's rank is highest?'

'Optimus', duh', Bulkhead rolled his optics, and Bumblebee kicked him.

Ratchet's, he beeped and Raf translated.

'But I'm always at base!', exclaimed the medic, 'I can't lead you!'

'Bulk is... Well, Bulk... no offence... Bee is too young', muttered Raf.

'Arcee has worked with Optimus almost as long as I have', proposed Ratchet, 'she's his SIC of sorts'

'I'll talk to her', said Jack surely.

* * *

'Arcee? Cee?', the boy entered her chamber. She was sitting on the bed in shock.

'Hi', she nodded at him absent-mindedly.

'Listen... Arcee, focus! Optimus just resigned. Because of what you said'

That woke her up, she got to her feet.

'What? No...'

'You're leader now', he said.

'No... I... can't!', she hissed, '_he _is the leader'

'Cee. Optimus is _gone_', he touched her hand, 'and we need you to do something, fast'

She walked out of her chamber and into the main hall. All the Autobots were there, looking straight at the small blue femme. Even Elva.

'I need to think about this', said their new commander, 'we all know there's no way of going on without Optimus Prime. I will find him. And I will get him home', she crossed her servos and walked straight up to Ratchet, 'call Wheeljack'

'So what, you'll leave us too?!', he exclaimed, grabbing her hand, 'Cee...'

'We... _I_ need Optimus back. If you can't be a leader, call _him'_

'_Him?_ No, I mustn't! Please, Arcee', he almost begged the femme.

'That's an order. Call Ultra Magnus. He'll know what to do'

Ratchet, to general surprise, hugged her, closing his optics.

'Be careful, little spark. And bring our leader home. I don't know how much of Magnus I can take', he said quietly.

'I'll do my best, Ratch', she replied, freeing herself from his virtually steel grip, and looked at Jack, 'take care of them, partner'

The boy ran up to her.

'Who the hell is Ultra Magnus?'

'You'll find out soon enough', said the femme and rolled out without as much as a goodbye. Ratchet stared after her sadly, and then pressed the mike.

'Wheeljack?', he asked. When he started a discussion with the former Wrecker, the others formed a circle.

'Now we've lost _two_ bots', sighed Miko and sat down.

'And, luckily, gained two. But however happy I am for Jackie coming, Magnus...', Bulkhead snorted and spat Energon on the floor at his feet.

'You wouldn't be doing that if he were here', pointed out Elva.

'True', nodded Bulk, 'but he's not, thank Primus. Anyway, how would you know?'

'My bother has told me more than enough', the femme shrugged, looking up at the green Wrecker.

'Magnus and Wheeljack never _did _like each other', agreed Ratchet, ending the call. The others looked at him curiously.

'How'd you convince him, then?', questioned Jack.

'I told him about Arcee', the medic smiled, almost... cat-like grinned. Elva snarled.

'How's it that _everybody_ loves Arcee?', he rolled her turquoise optics, and walked up to the doctor, 'by the way, what the hell was _that_ supposed to be? What is she, your sparkmate?!'

Ratchet leaned over the green femme with that same, cat-like smirk.

'Jealous?', he whispered, tilting his head. Elva felt her cheekplates warm up in a strong blush. He chuckled quietly, and she pushed him back, snarling with emarrassment, the blush still on her face. The medic returned to the computers to call Ultra Magnus, still laughing softly to himself. Elva tried to calm herself.

'Anyway', she said with a deep breath, 'Jack. Magnus is a war commander, terribly strict, I hear. _Boring_'

The boy nodded, Miko made an understanding face. Raf looked at them.

'Isn't that good? Things were getting out of hand'

'Nerd', muttered Miko and pushed him away. The boy shrugged again, and went to play games with Bumblebee.

'There'll be none of your flirting with Ultra Magnus, Elv', warned Bulkhead, 'he's just gonna ground you'

'I can try', she smiled, retrieving her balance.

'I thought you didn't like him', said Jack, confused.

'I thought someone asked me, how would I know?', she replied, looking at Bulkhead.

'Whatever. I will never understand femmes', he shrugged, 'he's too Optimus-styled. But he's a good fighter, and I guess that nothing else matters'

'Shush! I'm talking to him!', hissed Ratchet, covering the mike. Then he turned to the monitor again.

'If Optimus calls, then I must come', said Ultra Magnus' voice, 'I will be on Earth in a matter of days, maybe hours'

'Thank you, Magnus', replied Ratchet.

** Well, this turned out bloody long, so I'm splitting it here. Thanks everyone, and REVIEW! **

**Oh Ratch, you little flirt. **

**~Meow~Knockout. **

**Transformette, signing off! Review to keep me writing, it motivates me! **


	11. Chapter 11

**_LM_? **

** I love your idea and I'll probably write a fanfiction with Knockout the Therapist, solving problems with two different Cybertronians each time! That's gonna be awesome! I'll tell you a secret. The whole 'therapy' thing was meant to be with Ratchet, but then I thought, Kay-O is younger, hotter, and less serious. And then I saw this fanart in which he was wearing glasses... and it just set me off. He'll definitely have glasses in that fanfic! **

** ULTRA MAAAAAAAAAAGNUS! Sorry. Had to. Optimus' lil brother, that's what I think he is :) no, don't worry, that's not what he's gonna be in my story. But, it's gonna get OC-ish round here, and please don't hate me for it. Two OCs will be introduced, as 3rd plane characters.**

** Wheeljackie. Yes, as you know, or knew but forgot, Jackie is actually Elva's brother. They were both Wreckers. When he landed on Earth, he took her with him to team Prime, and she decided to stay there while he went solo. Even so, they're pretty close. That's it I guess, here goes! **

'We would appreciate it. Arcee requested you to command us, should you accept'

'It's an honor', replied the commander's voice. Elva and Bulk looked at each other. Jack and Miko did the same.

'We only require your assistance as long as Optimus and Arcee are away, but you are welcome to stay with Team Prime longer', added Ratchet, a bit unsurely looking at Bulkhead who had a murderous look in his optics.

'Thank you for the offer, doctor, but the Katana Wrecker and I don't get along very well. More importantly, I have my own... business to attend to. I will return home directly after serving my duty on Earth'

'Then we'll see you here,... sir', nodded Ratchet and ended the call.

'That voice, I'm melting', said Elva and pretended to faint, falling into Bulkheads servos, 'I mean, he's no Optimus, but...'

Laughter broke out, first since the two left. Even Bee and Raf chuckled from where they were sitting. But Elva wasn't laughing with them. She was looking straight at Ratchet. _I don't understand, _she thought, her optic rims close. Then, she turned and walked out, and the Autobots also went about their distance. Bulk and Miko decided to go listen to some metal or whatever. Anything to try to get back in rythm.

* * *

Arcee stopped on the side of the empty highway and fell to one side under a tree. She was so tired, low on Energon. The road was clear, but she didn't transform yet.

'I'm going to find you, Prime. I _need _you. And I'll get you', she muttered into emptiness. Suddenly, she saw saw a red paintjob approaching. Red. Just like Cliffjumper... But of course, it couldn't be Cliff.

'I'd know that bike anywhere', she heard the melodic, European-accent voice, and groaned.

'Go buff yourself, Knockout', she replied tiredly and transformed into her femme form, leaning her back against the tree. It was a warm evening, and she was dying for some shade. The medic chuckled, also leaving his vehicle form.

'Good one, Pricee', he smiled, putting his hands on his hips.

'What did you just call me?', she spared him a glance.

'Let's just say I enjoy playing with names', he shrugged, 'and a blind _human _would see what's hiding between you two'

'The sun's messed with your system, Kay-O', she replied, raising her optics. _When did I even get into this conversation, _she thought. He wasn't attacking. Strange. Then, he did something even stranger - he sat down next to her, also leaning against the tree and putting his knee-joints under his chin to hide in the shadow completely next to her. She turned both servos into blasters, but he raised his in a gesture of absolute innocence.

'Easy, Cee. I'm not here... for the normal thing. I just wanna talk'

Arcee sighed and hid the weapons. Knockout relaxed, and passed her a can of Energon. She ran a quick test, and took it. He smiled and breathed out, looking into the distance.

'When Elva was stealing that tech, I caught her red-handed'

She nodded, remembering.

'I let her go', he turned to her again, his red optics sad. Arcee's optic rims drew together; this was the time to check Elva's story.

'Why?', she asked.

'Because... she promised me that that tech would heal you. And she said that then you both would help me recover Breakdown's body from the humans', he said, staring at the grass at his feet. Arcee overcame the wave of emotions that flooded her, and forced her voice stern.

'And I'm to trust a 'Con?', she asked.

'Trust me or her, Pricee. But with the very mentioning of Breakdown, she had me. I thought you'd understand. After what I heard from Starscream and Airachnid, you know... about Tailgate and Cliffjumper. And Jack. Go ahead. I'm a therapist, you can tell me', he smiled delicately, encouraginly.

She told him of her pain and fear. Unwillingly, she closed her hand on his. He was really good at listening, to her surprise. They had fought and almost killed each other over the years, this was... shocking. Different. And just like Optimus, so long ago, Knockout listened. Finally, he got her to talk of the Prime himself, and then looked her straight in the optics.

'I'm going to leave the Decpeticons, Arcee. I can't... just can't go on'

'Will you join us, then?', she asked, holding his hand tighter.

'No. I don't know what I'll do... but I won't serve Megatron. Never more', he said surely, 'I will get Breakdown's body, or die trying. Then I'll bury him and leave Earth'

'I must find Optimus. If you return to the Nemesis and get Soundwave to track him down, I will help you to get your partner's body back. I promise you that. Not like Elva. I promise by the AllSpark', she replied, looking deep into his red irises. He truly had beautiful optics. Unique.

'I'll ask Wave', he nodded and helped her to her feet, 'and I will keep your secrets if you keep mine'

'Then I have nothing to fear', the femme let go of his hand and transformed, speeding off as the evening slowly turned to night. Knockout watched her go for a while, and then touched the side of his head with two digits.

'Soundwave, requesting GroundBridge to my coordinates'

**Well aww, isn't it? LM, wassup? K, here I go. You know what to do. REVIEW! **

**Transformette, out. **

**Knockout is so adorable. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry for not updating, Internet crash. :( sorry guys!** **Hope this'll make it up to you! Although this might be baaaad... cos it's gonna get OC-ish. As in, very, and please don't hate me for it! this is my private vision! Ultra M. rock and roll :) smiles and, sorry again!**

'Now that we're all here, I'd like to make a few things clear', said Ultra Magnus, holding both hands joined behind his back while his steps slowly circled the gathered Autobots, who nodded, 'I seem to have been away quite long. I don't recognize you', he stopped next to Elva.

'Elva. Wreckers, sir', she said, 'left before you took command, sir', she said, straightening up. He had already educated her in the matter of 'sir'. He continued his walk around the group, until he reached his place at the top of the large metal table.

'My name is Ultra Magnus, and I am your commander', he said, looking at each and every one of them. Bulkhead flinched, hearing the words, 'under Ratchet's supervision. Any objections?'

No one answered.

'Things will be this way until the return of Optimus Prime and Arcee. My duty finishes there. Permission to speak frankly', he finished, and leaned his metal muscle servos on the table with a soft clang. Wheeljack nodded at him once.

'A word?', he asked.

'_Sir', _corrected the new commander, but also nodded and they walked out. As soon as they were in private, Wheeljack crossed his servos.

'Don't 'sir' me in front of my sister'

'Don't make me have to', replied Ultra Magnus, but his voice wasn't as stern as always, 'what'd you want to speak to me about?'

'I want to propose a truce. I'm here for Arcee, you're here for Optimus Prime. Let's not get in each other's way', said Wheeljack, tilting his head and leaning it a bit backwards with a shrug of his crossed servos. Ultra Magnus paused for a second, then spoke again.

'I agree', he looked the Wrecker in the eyes, 'seems like a mature way to handle it. How Optimus would've handled it'

'Yeah, so... I'll go talk to my sis. Glad you get me', he said, rubbing the back of his neck and watching the Bots through the window in the doorway, 'sir'

'Likewise, soldier', replied the commander and disappeared in his chamber, while Wheeljack joined the other Bots and children.

The all turned to him curiously, Jack leaned over the rail.

'That seemed okay', shrugged the human boy, 'Magnus isn't so bad'

'You ain't seen nothin' yet', sighed Bulkhead, rolling his optics. Wheeljack shook his head, deep in thought. He put a digit to his chin.

'Magnus does seem... softer', he commented, 'he's not as strict as he used to be'

'He _did_ speak of 'urgent business', noticed Ratchet, gesturing with a, well, ratchet, 'something or _someone _has made the commander cuddly'

Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Elva looked at each other in unison and burst out laughing, almost crying in the ongoing spasms. Jack shrugged, Ratchet waved the ratchet in the air and got back to work, Miko laughed with the three for no reason.

* * *

**OC-ish time! No hate, pls? :3 **

* * *

'I'm sorry but, I can't come home yet', said the commander, sitting down on his bed and talking to the holographic screen above his left gauntlet. In it stood a dusty purple femme with big, pretty, light blue optics holding a young sparkling in her thin servos. The sparkling had the same soft pink colour, with patches of dark navy blue and delicate red accents around its large optics. Its carrier held it affectionately.

'It's okay, I understand', nodded the femme sadly, rocking the sparkling, 'we miss you'

'I'll be back soon, Dawnsinger, I promise. I can't wait to hold our little Magna Dawn, for the first time', he smiled, but the smile soon disappeared, as he continued, 'but I am needed here', he fought the compulsion to touch the screen.

'What happened?', asked the femme, Dawnsinger.

'Optimus Prime has resigned from his station... And I'm to take his place'

'They always _did_ nick-name you Little Brother Prime', giggled the pink femme, raising her free hand to her lips to hide it.

'They did? That's outrageous!', muttered Ultra Magnus, lowering his eyes onto the ground.

'Remember, Magnus', her face went suddenly serious, 'Optimus Prime is just a Bot, like any other. To lead Team Prime, you have to be the leader you have _inside_, not the one you created based on him'

'That first 'me' is not appreciated around here', Magnus bit his lip, closing his optics for a few seconds.

'You have something in you, sweetspark. Bots _trust _you. Even if they don't like you, they will _always _respect you. Even now, you see? They call on _you_'

'You always give me strength, love', the commander smiled happily, tilting his head, 'thank you'

'I love you', added the femme, sending him a kiss goodbye.

'I love you too. Both of my beautiful femmes'

**...**

**Well, heart-warming scene, at least for me. You probably hate my guts right now and I can almost _feel_ the unfollows... **

**NO H8, remember? Please tell me what you thought about this Ultra Magnus chapter, or more like interlude, constructive criticism welcomed. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry :( next chap is gonna be OPxRC okay? Let me know!**

**REVIEW!**

**Transformette, rocking and rolling! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, so I will admit this openly. I have NO IDEA how to write person-of the-verb, not at all,** **I wrote one book in first person and and it was a total disaster, so... oh God wish me luck. Thisis really tough. **

Arcee's POV:

I heard Knockout in my ear as I was driving rather pointlessly down the road.

'I know where Prime is. I'm sending the data to you and deleting it now', said the the medic. Attaboy. I stop with a skreech of my wheels and transform, putting two digits to the side of my head.

'Okay, thanks, I got it', I nodded, 'now get the hell out of that ship, Kay-O, and I'll help you as soon as I can', I felt the urge to speed to Optimus' coordinates as fast as I could, but stayed where I was, waiting for Knockout to come in.

'There's no need, Pricee', I heard a smile in his voice, 'I made that deal for you to trust me more'

I shook my head stubbornly, even though he couldn't see it.

'I promised. And I'll do it. Arcee over and out', I said surely, but silently waited for him to confirm. He laughed.

'There's no way I'll live after doing this, Pricee', I heard a sad note in his always cheerful voice, 'when Soundwave finds his data's been erased, I'm scrap. It was nice talking to you'

'Wait, Kay-O, no!', I realize what he means. This was probably his plan from the very beginning. He wanted to die, not seeing the point in life without his friend. I bit my lip, 'you will get of that damn aircraft if you have to ride a Steve!', I growl. I have no idea who Steve is, but Knockout often used that term referring to Megatron's soldiers, so I just hung on to it. The medic chuckled.

'That sounds like fun', he said and cut the call.

I sighed deeply and pressed the gas, my motorcycle form speeded as fast as I could go over the white cliffs, on a completely empty black road. I went even faster, leaving a trail of orange dust rising up into the pink sky. The coordinates were surprisingly near to where I was – besides, it really couldn't be so hard to find Optimus Prime. That paintjob just screams for itself.

I saw the well-known, dark silhouette, standing on the edge of one of the cliffs and looking into the distance. He had his hands on his hips, the closer I got the better I saw him – the facial cover wasn't covering his lips, which weren't smiling, but also didn't seem sad or cross – looking at a view like that, he was more... melancholy. I transformed, clattering on purpose, and stood up a few meters away. I now could see the cliff seemed pink-yellow in the light of the setting sun, the clouds were slowly lighting up with a deep, rich red that mirrored in the screens on his chest plates.

'You aren't exactly hiding', I said, also putting my hands on my hips. I noticed every little detail about him, and it was trying to make me lose my focus. It was doing a good job. He didn't turn, so I took the few steps separating us slowly. Finally, he spoke.

'I'm not trying to', he replied, and I almost fainted. For the days that I searched, for the long hours, all I had thought about was that voice. Deep, humming, like a huge engine starting up. So calm and strong. Breathtaking.

'You left, Optimus', I said a little accusingly, looking up at him, 'something you've never done before. Give me a reason why'

He finally turned to me and got down to see me better, like he always did. He was so tall.

'I realized I'm unable to fulfil my duty', he replied. He raised a digit, pointing to the cut her armor had left on his left cheekplate, 'this hurt me. But not half as much as the fact you did it. I am no longer a Prime, Arcee'

The words shocked me, I took a step backwards. My optics widened.

'What...why?!', I exclaimed.

* * *

Optimus' POV:

Her outburst didn't make me lose my own cool. Obviously. I looked at her, sadness in my optics, and tilted my head slightly. She looked so small, innocent, afraid of what I'd just told her. For a second, I lost myself in my thoughts, simply admiring how beautiful she was, then kicked my own tailpipe and swallowed.

'Primes can control themselves, their feelings', I replied calmly, 'I have lost that ability. I came here', I spread a servo around, pointing to the stunning sunset view, 'to find my old self', I turned my optics from the femme, my shoulders sank down. She didn't know what I meant when I quietly added, 'and more'

Then, I leaned over to her, looking deep into those beautiful blue optics, letting myself get lost in them for the first time. Here, I wasn't Optimus Prime, here, I wasn't who they needed me to be. I didn't know what I was waiting for – but I waited for something, I know that... I suddenly felt like kissing her. My mechanisms immediately blocked it out, and I closed my optics. Arcee saw my inner struggle and stood on her toes, wrapping her servos around my neck and hiding her face in the place it joined with my shoulder.

'We need you', she said quietly, seeming unsure, 'not only the leader you. This you'

'I can't come back, not until I've found what I'm looking for', I said, not sure what that goal was myself. But I felt I could not return. Not just yet.

'Then I'll stay with you until you've found it', she replied, warming my spark as I put my own servos on her back, 'I called on Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack. You have time'

'Thank you, Arcee', I said, holding her and feeling like happiness from my entire existence, until now trapped in a cage, was being freed by this one small femme, who was the most amazing being I have ever encountered. She was delicate and fragile, and yet fought bravely and stood strong when the toughest gave in. She had that same, steel determination, same one that drove me as a Prime. All that power in one small femme. The most incredible thing I have seen.

And how ironic it was, that it was always she who saved me. I am the 'big guy', like Miko says, I am the leader, and yet, Arcee is the one to protect me with her life and risk it every day for me. She said she would die for me. Were her words true? She does not lie. If that is so... I can only be eternally thankful to her and give her what she wants of me.

Because the truth, something I know in my spark, is that I would give my life for her as well.

...

**OMG that was the hardest goddamn chapter in fanfiction histpry I have no idea how it came out and OMGOMGOMG I have no idea what I just wrote, GODGODGOD okay I'm done sorry... PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **

**~REVIEW this if you read it, that's an ORDER! :)~ Ultra Magnus, quit scaring my followers away!**

**But he has a point. You know hwat to do. REVIEW! **

**Tell me if my POV will pass pls? :3**

**No h8. Transformette, rock & roll!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Optimus, quit being a loser and get back to base. **

_Days later _

'I declare the mission a success', announced Ultra Magnus. As always, Bumblebee and Bulkhead went to place the Energon in the storage. Elva sighed, lost in thoughts of Optimus. Jack sat by the monitors, staring blankly at Arcee's vital signal. He had been doing so for days now. Miko was playing something quiet on her guitar, which was never a good sign. Raf was sad as well, playing with a pencil in a pointless game of standing it on the sharp end. Wheeljack had gone training, Ultra Magnus went to his chamber. Soon, Miko took Jack's hand and they walked out, the girl trying to comfort him.

'How'd it go?', asked Ratchet without turning from his work. Elva was the only one left in base, so she sighed heavily.

'Okay, I guess. Shoulderpads did fine, like he always does'

'Then why is everyone so grim?', he asked, his own voice so sad that for a second Elva thought he was being sarcastic. Then, Ratchet finally turned, looking at her, 'well?'

She sat down next to him, watching his hands as he worked.

'Are you kidding me, doc?', she sighed, 'Optimus is _gone!_'

'No he's not', snarled the medic, 'I can see his life stats right there'

'You know that's not what I mean. He's alive alright, but not _here_!'

'Optimus is searching. I trust that if he says he cannot lead us, then he's telling the truth'

Elva raised an optic rim, crossing her servos. He glanced at her briefly, and she spoke.

'Listen, doc. If you knew that all this time, why'd you let Arcee go after him?', she asked, irritated, 'It's not that I want her here, but we need all our fighters. Even the worst'

'I said', at first his voice was grumpy, but it had turned soft and melodic, 'Optimus is searching. But he was searching in the wrong place... so I sent it to him. They just don't know it yet'

_When did he get so close, _wondered Elva, noticing the distance between her and the medic, and finding she had nothing against it. That she even _liked _ it. But she also felt a prick of uncertainty and fear... and excitement.

He smiled and sat by his work again, chuckling. She knew she was blushing, and he knew exactly what effect he had on her. Elva calmed herself, though her inside was panicking. _She _was always the one to giggle, flirt and leave suddenly, play with guys. And Ratchet... he was quite attractive, but that wasn't it. He was no Optimus. It was something else...

'Is this meant to be flashing?', asked Jack, holding the scared Miko and pointing to the screens.

'Primus! Cee!', cried the doctor, hitting the keyboard, 'her life signal!'

'What's wrong?', shivered Miko.

'She's very wounded, severely, I...', Ratchet's words were chaos, 'I don't know where she is... location... She left her tracker. Primus, no!'

Elva pointed to the screen.

'And Optimus?'

'He seems alright... Primus help them both'

* * *

'No... I cannot lose you, Arcee', he said quietly, holding the femme to his sparkchamber, 'Soundwave is _gone_. He will not return. Don't worry'

'Knockout... he got Knockout...'

'What's the medic's part in this?', his optic rims drew close together.

'He's left the 'Cons... he's the one who gave me your coordinates. If Soundwave knew where to find us, he knew about Knockout's treachery. And that means my ally is...'

'I'm sure he managed to escape. Don't worry about anything now. I will take care of you, I promise. You... you saved my spark', he added, something looking like _Energon tears _in his optics. He took a cable from his chest and plucked it into hers. Then, he put pressure on her open wounds and watched his Energon save her. Over the next days, he took care of her day and night, like he promised, he warmed her in his servos and looked after her.

One evening, just like the one which she found him on, they were standing on the edge of a white cliff. Well, Optimus was, as always, on one knee, to look at the femme. She tilted her head, smiling a bit at him kindly. The sun reflected on the still water, and its orange light filled the clouds with a new colour. Arcee saw the light bump off the windows on his chest, and shine on his armor. Everything was as in slow motion.

He realized, it came to him like a sudden beam of light finding its way through the stormy sky. He didn't know if she ought to, or mustn't, do it. But he didn't really care.

'Since you came to me, I haven't been searching', he said, 'I've been _waiting_'

'What for?', she asked. He took her face in his hands, and leaned in closer.

'This'

He whispered and kissed her, softly, delicately, a little cluelessly at first, then harder. She put her servos on his neck, and he easily straightened up, raising her off the ground and up to his chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist to hang on.

* * *

**Sorry, annoying-author-note time! I have NO IDEA what intercepting is about in TFP cos, you know, they don't really _show _it. So I'm gonna do this my way! Also, as for the content of the next chapter, there will be a lot of talking about sex, but not in a vulgar way. Imagine 'The Talk'. I believe it is 13+ alright. **

* * *

_Finally, _she thought.

Then, she saw his sparkchamber open, and gasped. His spark was truly beautiful, pure and clean, like white light, shining. She drew her optics from it with her mouth open and looked into his, shocked.

'I love you, Arcee', ha said, sure of himself. He knew that it was right.

'Have you found what you've been looking for?', she asked softly.

'Yes'

She slid her own chest plates open, the armor went off and revealed her own illuminated spark, as she kissed him again, shortly.

'I love you, Optimus Prime', she said, her voice not louder than a whisper, but she wanted the whole world to hear it. And in that moment, he was her world.

**...**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK people I need it! GAESHARFHYAYREV time to fangirl-faint... oh my gosh I actually wrote this. Yay! Well obviously my only source of info was Knockout's monologue as he captured Mrs. Darby and Agent Fowler and made them uncomfortable. That's pretty damn poor expertise. I did a little reading and stuff, but nothing came up... so, well. **

**REVIEW if you fangirled or fanboyed over this. If the second one is word. (I really don't know lol)**

**Ba-bye! Transformette, rolling out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I got all these questions, are they Sparkmates, is Knockout alive, et cetera, et cetera. Well I'm not a godsharn Stephanie Brown (for people who are not psycho Bat-Geeks: a.k.a. Spoiler) so I ain't gonna say nothing! Except for briefly playing the role of EWO, Early Warning Officer: this chap will contain some un-vulgar talking about sex, 'the Talk'. Don't worry, it should be alright, but I'm warning just to be safe. HERE GOES!**

'Both signals are pulsing!', informed Jack, pointing to the screen with his finger.

Arcee's spark is flickering... Optimus, too!', exclaimed Bumblebee, and turned fearfully. All the Autobots looked blank, optic rims high. Ultra Magnus coughed in the silence and slowly backed away into his chamber. Bulkhead rubbed the back of his head, looking sideways. Wheeljack started whistling the Wedding March. Bumblebee and the human kids looked around.

What's with you, the life signal of _two _Bots is flickering! They could be dying!, beeped the young scout frantically.

'Someone has _gotta _put a censor on that thing', muttered Elva nudging Ratchet and pointing to the monitors with her head.

'Uh...', he slammed his fist onto the keyboard and the screen went completely green with random dark patches, constantly moving. Something let off some smoke.

'Well come on, Arcee was already hurt once, but she had Optimus to take care of her! But they're both hurt now, so- - -', Jack waved his arms, feeling helpless. Miko nodded worriedly.

The Autobots looked at each other in unison.

'Not me!', yelled Wheeljack and Bulkhead together, rolling out hurriedly. Ratchet and Elva's glances met and they started playing paper, rock and scissors, but they kept showing the same things. Finally, Bumblebee hopped in irritation and fired into the ceiling, stomping his foot.

What's going on here?!

'Yeah, what's all this about?', growled Jack. Miko crossed her arms, raising and eyebrow.

'I have... no idea how to do this, Elva', admitted Ratchet, spreading his servos. _Such a flirt, and he can't explain a thing or two to the kids, _she smiled to herself.

'See, that's your problem, doc', she shook her head, still smiling half-mockingly, half-kindly, 'you speak English, ha, you even speak Optimusian, but not Humanish', sighed the femme, raising her optics and turning to the human kids.

They looked at her expectedly. She gave Ratchet one last triumphant smirk and put her hands on her hips.

'Our sparks flicker like that when we're having sex', she said, fast and accurate. The medic huffed and scoffed, appalled.

'It's called _interfacting'_, he snorted.

'Told you. Learn Humanish. Anyway, yeah', she shrugged. The kids looked about each other, Raf nodded. Miko and Jack shared an 'aah' of understanding. Bumblebee looked clueless.

What's sex?

Elva smiled at the medic, cocking an optic rim.

'The floor is yours'

'It's... how Cybertronians create young Sparklings', explained Ratchet, blushing in the cutest way possible, 'the medical term is _interfacing'_, he glared at the minty-green femme critically.

Oh

'That's why Optimus and I had this deal, he was supposed to... ugh, whatever', Ratchet raised his optics to the sky.

Jack's jaw was on the floor. Miko clapped happily. Raf didn't know what to do.

'Aw, that's so sweet!', giggled the Japanese girl.

'Optimus... and... Arcee?', managed the human boy. Raf kept silent.

How?, beeped Bee.

'Well, we... open our chest plates', explained Ratchet, embarrassed, 'and... a femme and a mech...'

He was truly lost now, and his optics were begging Elva for help. She couldn't help a broader smile, and crossed her servos.

'Their sparks merge', she finished with a shrug, as if it was the easiest thing. The medic groaned, seeing the true size of his failure.

Oh, beeped Bee.

'But you're far too young for that kind of fun, right, doc?', smirked Elva, nudging Ratchet with her hip.

'Well...'

'We just saw a Cybertronian 'Talk', right?', asked Miko excitedly.

'Something like it', shrugged the femme.

So, Optimus and Elita-One...?

'Wow, that was... a long time ago', nodded Ratchet, holding his head, 'but, positive'

And now Optimus and Arcee...?

'Yes, Optimus and Arcee', sighed Elva.

'Why so sad, femme fatale?', it was Ratchet's turn to grin, 'it was quite obvious', but then, he simply turned to the offlined screens for no reason.

'And you? Ever have a... sparkmate, Ratch?', asked Miko, then suddenly covered her mouth with both hands, 'sorry! I mean... If that's okay to ask...'

Raf face-palmed. The doctor looked over his shoulder, untouched, his optics met with Elva's for a little more than a second.

'It's fine... Well, frankly, never', he blushed a bit.

'You? No?', smiled the mint-green femme, 'well, well, well. That face, no girl?', she shook her head, 'where have you been hiding?'

'In the barracks', he sighed, 'what about you? A mech we should know about?'

'A _fleet _of boyfriends... but no, never a sparkmate', she replied tiredly. Jack was still trying to get over the revelation, so Miko pushed him sideways and took his place by the handrail.

'The 'Talk' didn't go so bad', she shrugged. Bumblebee looked at her sharply, a questioning look in his optics.

She had it earlier?!, he beeped, and Raf translated, not paying much attention.

'I don't know about Cybertronian customs, but on Earth, we have it at what, ten?', she shrugged. The yellow scout beeped, appalled, and walk out, raising a servo, Raf trotted after him.

**Yeah, so this is a fill-in chap which has no real purpose, but I like to imagine Ratchet blush. So I posted this, it's kinda short, but who cares. Remember, I don't like being Steph Brown, and I tend to answer questions I shouldn't. Yeah, fine, I _am _a Spoiler. And I'm trying to hold back here! So, no news on Arcee and Optimus, except for, you know... and nothing on Knockout. I hope this leaves some nice suspense hanging in the air! **

**REVIEW! Remember, reviews = inspiration = chapters! That's how it works! **

**Transformette, rolling out! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow, 16 chapters! Really, I had no idea this was going to get so far! Thanks, guys, I couldn't have done it without you!**

'So we're coming home?', asked Arcee.

'We must'

'Yes, sir', she smiled and transformed into her motorcycle form, after a second, so did he.

'Ultra Magnus has a family to take care of', said Optimus, as they made their way back over the cliffs at dawn, 'and so do I'

'Magnus, a family?', she asked worriedly, 'I wouldn't have called if I knew...'

'Remember Dawnsinger?', there was a smile in his voice, 'she's his sparkmate'

'Oh, Dawn? That's just adorable!', her voice also turned cheerful.

They talked some more, than kept silent for some time, simply enjoying the countryside views and fresh morning air. Suddenly, the motorcycle cleared her throat.

'I need to help Knockout. If he's still alive', she said fast, in a tense and stressed voice.

'I'm sure he's alright, don't worry', he didn't sound so sure. Arcee thought of biting her lip, but before she could reply, he spoke again, 'listen, Arcee. You must wait for his call. There is no chance of getting to him'

'I know. But I'm still _worried'_

* * *

'Two vehicles nearing base', reported Ratchet.

'Could it be?', Ultra Magnus stood up and walked over to the screens hurriedly. Just then, a royal blue-and-pink motorcycle drove in with a screech of wheels, and closely after her followed a large red-and-blue Peterbilt 379. They transformed at the same time, into Arcee and Optimus, who smiled around. Well, Optimus _almost _smiled.

'Thank Primus you're back!', exclaimed Ratchet and walked up to the two, hugging Arcee in his orange servos. Then, he glanced at Optimus with a small smile, 'I'm still allowed to do that, right?'

'Of course, old friend', chuckled the Prime, and nodded a greeting at Ultra Magnus, starting a conversation. Meanwhile, Arcee got clasped in a Wheeljack bear hug.

'I don't care if Optimus rips my damn head off, I had to do this', he laughed, letting her go. Elva hesitated and put a hand on her shoulder.

'It's good you're back. Both of you', she said, and Arcee nodded in reply, a little lower than necessary.

'It was quite a sight, that life signal of yours', laughed Bulkhead, 'I thought he was gonna _kill _you- I mean, he's fragging huge!', he spread his servos, and Elva kicked him, hard.

'Shut up, pervert', she growled. Arcee laughed, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. She turned to Jack, and knelt down.

'Oh, hi!', she said to the boy, and he smiled half-heartedly.

'Hi'

'I missed you, partner', she replied,putting a hand on his shoulder.

'Isn't Optimus your partner now?', he asked, a little bitterly. Arcee's optic rims drew together.

'That's not how it works. Optimus is my _leader. _Nothing changes, Jack', she smiled finally, shrugging.

The boy's face lit up with an honest smile, as he looked at his watch.

'Okay, I gotta go home. You have a lot to fix, I'll just take the bridge home', he said and walked into the whirling green portal, followed by Raf and Miko. The Bots needed to throw a meeting.

'He was really worried about getting left out', explained Ratchet.

'No way, I am _extremely _professional', smirked Arcee, glancing at Optimus.

'Definitely', he confirmed seriously, snapping the facial cover closed to hide a smile as well.

'Farewell, then', nodded Ultra Magnus, 'I must go home to Dawn and my newborn daughter', he added, and an 'ooh' of understanding went through the Bots.

'_That's_ why he's so soft', smiled Wheeljack, crossing his servos, 'see you around, Magnus'

'Si- bye, Jackie', he saluted humorously, 'and that grenade-down-the-throat thing? That was...', they both laughed loudly, and Ultra Magnus nodded at the others, stepping through the portal and disappearing, holding the salute, 'see ya'

'It's a pity he couldn't stay', sighed Wheeljack, to general surprise, 'I was beginning to like Shoulderpads'

'Nice guy', agreed Elva with a shrug.

'You're all paranoid', Bulkhead shivered, shaking his head and backing away.

'I'm gonna go cry in my room now', Jackie made a sad face and walked out, wiping an imaginary tear.

It's so good you're back!, beeped Bee, hugging Optimus, closing his optics tight.

'It's nice to see you too, Bumblebee'

Ultra Magnus is so creepy!

'He's a good soldier', objected Arcee, 'even if he's not always liked, he's respected and trusted'

Creepy! came the reply from the yellow scout.

'So... how was it with us away?', asked the blue femme, seeing Bee's views weren't a matter of discussion.

'I was forced to explain interfacing to Bumblebee', said Ratchet grumpily, 'you owe me, Optimus. You know what the deal was!'

'Yes, I know. You told Smokescreen. I'm sorry, old friend, I was busy elsewhere', he smiled under the cover. Arcee blushed again and felt like kicking her own ass.

'You really have deals like that?', she asked, biting her lip.

'Yes. We used to include Ultra Magnus, but he couldn't do it. Gave up after one... 'Talk'', smiled Ratchet, 'Elva's good at it, though. Very... open'

The mint-green femme rolled her turquoise optics, breathing out.

'Pff', was all she could say.

'I bet you're pretty tired, it's been a long day', sighed Ratchet, getting up. Optimus took Arcee's small hand and they walked out of the hall, talking about something. The other Autobots also disbanded, Elva went to comfort Wheeljack, who was probably sobbing in his room.

**...**

**Jackie sobbing after Magnus. Wouldn't that be a sight! Well, I'm not allowed in his chamber, the place is supposed to be a mess. So I gotta go, this is probably a little short, but hey. Happens. So ba-bye. You know the deal: **

**reviews = inspiration = chapters!**

**That's how it works! Transformette, rolling out! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Well oh crap. I've been watching too many Optimus x Elita-One videos, reading too much. And it's just not very good for an RCXOP shipper and ff writer! Damn... lets see how this goes...**

_Optimus' chamber_

'That went alright', said Optimus, lying down on his bed. Arcee settled beside him.

'It almost seemed as if they'd been waiting', muttered the femme.

She was so tiny. Optimus felt she was so delicate and vulnerable, beside him. And yet, she fought bravely, with no regard for her own life when it came to helping others. Sometimes he wondered, where she found the courage to fight the 'Cons. So small...

'Remember, Prime, in battle', she said suddenly, her tone serious, just as if she sensed what he'd been thinking about, 'I'm not your sparkmate, I'm your soldier'

'I will bear that in mind. I have loved you long enough to have learnt how to treat you evenly with the others', he nodded, looking down at her for a moment.

'Yeah, cos that worked out great last time', she muttered sarcastically.

'That was different', he glanced at her again, 'and won't happen again. I'm sorry'

She nodded, tired, and he realized he had escaped her fury. She closed her optics.

'Goodnight, sweetspark'

* * *

'Decontamination bath', ordered Ratchet, pointing at the appropriate chamber. His master plan was ready, 'I need to monitor how your systems are doing, Arcee'

The femme looked unhappy for a second, then she grabbed the bait. Ratchet hid his smirk.

'I won't say no to a bath', she smiled, 'but turn off that blasted monitor. I won't have you watching me in the shower'

This was alright. Spying on Arcee wasn't Ratchet's master plan.

The medic rolled his optics and pressed a button, the screens went a plain green. Optimus turned to go further into the main hall.

'I will be- - -'

He couldn't say anymore, because Arcee grabbed him and tugged him with her into the shower, closing the door behind her. She then shot the camera, and the screens turned from green to black. Ratchet scoffed, this actually displeased him.

'I needed that', he muttered. No one listened to him anyway.

A nasty smile came up on his face, as he walked up to the switch, whistling, and pulled it until it wouldn't go any further, reaching the red end. He then returned to his station. Just then, he heard Arcee's muffled shriek as the water turned to hot. _That's for making me 'Talk' Bumblebee, _thought the medic and smiled like a naughty boy.

Her girly cried soon went away, replaced by something else, and so did Ratchet's good mood. He stood up and moved to the main monitor post, leaning his servos on the desk tiredly. Everyone was out or recharging, the base seemed empty. Wheeljack was doing double patrol for Elva, and the Wrecker liked it.

Suddenly, the mint-green femme herself sat down next to him, in just as bad a mood. She had two cans of Energon, and passed him one.

'Morning', she said.

'Morning', he replied.

'Who's up?'

'Arcee, Optimus and Wheeljack'

'All busy, huh?'

'Define 'busy'', he snorted, and raised the Energon, 'thanks, by the way'

'No problem', the femme took a sip out of her can, and looked at the clock. Six thirty, 'I'll go wake Bee and Bulk', she offered and walked out, while Ratchet drank his Energon right down.

* * *

'You should go get Jack', said Optimus, stroking Arcee's back delicately as they sat under the wall, hiding from the burning water. She changed the position of her head on his right chest plate.

'I know', she replied.

'Rise, my beautiful femme. Your partner requires your assistance', he repeated, a little jokingly.

'Stop speaking Optimusian to me'

'Sorry, my bad. Force of habit', he smiled, without snapping the facial cover closed. He had a lovely smile.

'Okay, there I go', she sighed and transformed, speeding through the base, and soon disappearing through the entrance, black tracks on the floor behind here. Optimus got up slowly, and dried off, only then walking into the main hall feeling warm and refreshed.

Ratchet had mysteriously vanished, Elva too, probably to escape their leader's wrath – but he was in too good a mood. Wheeljack had returned from his patrol.

'So, what's the situation?'

**Short chapter, sorry for that. You know I normally do 1000 words, this is just like 700 something. Review for more! click that button, peoples! I quite like Elita-One, by the way. But OPxRC forever, right?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for my very long absence, I've been sooo busy! And working on new books... anyway, here I am! Half-Black Heart Studio presents: Tansformette :3 here it is, the new chappie. I hope you like it and don't forget to review! **

'Uh, Cee?'

'Huh?', the motorcycle looked at Jack.

'Why are you wet?'

'What? Oh, sorry... morning shower?', she chuckled as he dried her seat with a rug and sighed.

Suddenly, Ms. Darby entered the garage, with a brown paper bag in her right hand. Jack's head flew around.

'Breakfast?', smiled the woman, shrugging.

'Right', he nodded, 'thanks, mom', he kissed her on the cheek and jumped onto the motorcycle, pushing his helmet on. On their way to school, Arcee was the first to speak.

'Your Carr- - - mother seems like a nice person', she said.

'Oh, she's great... but she gets worried real easy', he sighed heavily,'she wants to know where I am and who with, and I can't exactly _tell her_'

'She will find out sooner or later. What _do _you tell her?'

'Friends, bikes. You know', he smiled.

'So she's scared you're into racing?', suggested the motorbike, and the boy looked blank.

'I hadn't... thought of that', he admitted. He didn't have time for studying it further, because they had arrived at the Memorial High School, and he was forced to leave Arcee in a parking space.

'See you at four'. she called after him, and he looked over his shoulder, nodding.

* * *

Jack went into the building and bumped straight into Miko.

'Hi', he smiled. The girl enthusiastically wrapped her arms around his neck in a bear hug.

'Hello, friend!', she creied, her accent a bit stronger than usual. The boy blushed, as she grabbed his elbow and pulled him through the school corridors, babbling. He really wanted to keep up with her, but it was next to impossible - even Soundwave wouldn't understand what she had to say, when considering the language, accent, speed and topics. But she didn't seem to mind.

'So you talked to Arcee? Did she talk about Optimus?', Jack finally caught something out of her blabber, and frowned a bit.

'No, she didn't talk about Optimus'

'Oh...', the girl sighed, bummed for a few seconds by the disappointment. But then, her face lit up once more, 'was she wet?'

'Yeah, how'd you- - -'

'Well, Optimus, well well well. The big guy cost me a bet to Bulkhead, he did', she seemed excited and sad at the same time. The boy sighed. He wasn't sure whether he _wanted _wanted to know what this was about. They walked together, and the conversation soon trailed off to other topics.

* * *

'When are the kids coming back?', asked Elva in the empty hall. Only Ratchet sat by the monitors, his chin rested on his joined fists.

'Four'. he muttered, barely moving his lips.

'Ugh', the femme walked up to him, swinging her hips, and he stood up to face her.

_Okay, _she thought, _here goes. _

_'_I've grown tired of ya playing cat-and-mouse with me. What's all this about, doc? One moment you're all grumpy, then you're just like- - -'

'- - -this?', he asked softly, putting one hand on her back, right under her shoulder blades, and delicately pushing her towards him.

'Yeah', she said quietly, 'this. I don't understand, how _can _you make me... feel like... this? How?', she stumbled on the words, blushing, getting slowly lost in his optics.

She knew in a moment he was going to mock her again, like _she _had mocked so many mechs before, and laugh, and she would blush even more and hide her face, feeling stupid and used. He was the first one ever to kick her out of her stride, first one to take control.

'Why torment me like this?', she sighed, lowering her optics.

He didn't let her go. Instead, he pulled her even closer, so that their faces were inches apart. He looked serious for a second - then smiled a bit.

'Ready?', he asked.

_Like hell I am, _she thought and decided that she was not going to let him win. He needed to get owned once in a while himself, that flirterer. So, Elva stood on her toes and kissed him first, succeeding in surprising the medic completely. He sat on the keyboard, accidentally (or not?) turning on the emergency fire showers. Elva pulled back, looking around, tracks of water running down her plates.

'Just as well', shrugged Ratchet and kissed her again, forgetting the world. _Who knew he had it in him, _thought the femme.

'WHAT THE HELL- - -', yelled Bulkhead, storming in soaked, and froze, '- - -oh'

Elva and Ratchet jumped away from each other at once.

'I'll... fix the malfunction', he cleared his throat, and turned to the monitors to hide his blush.

'I'll... help', added Elva, and watched Bulkhead leave in steps that seemed all too slow. The shower stopped.

She then looked at the medic uncertainly. He saved the situation.

'You wanna...?', he asked, turning around again.

'Yeah, okay', shrugged Elva and threw her servos around his neck, kissing him. He put his on her back, but this time careful not to land on the keyboard. _It felt good. _

**_..._**

**Well ****well well, what do we have 'ere? This was fun! Please review what you think, was a 'lil unexpected, innit? Lol :) smiled and sorry for the wait. REVIEW for more chapters, the reviews keep me writing! Means Cybertron to me! **

**Rolling out! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry sorry sorry! Gosh I'm so sorry. But I'm really busy. So here it is, FINALLY!**

Jack sat down on the sofa with Miko and Raf, watching something random on TV. The girl smiled at him, he smiled back.

'Elva, patrol', called Ratchet over his shoulder, 'Wheeljack can't take _all _of your shifts', he added, and the white-and-green mech smiled, crossing his servos.

'Kay', she sighed, getting up lazily, and walking past him. He turned after her, and pulled her back by the forearm (foreservo?).

'Et, et, et!', he tilted his head, 'aren't you forgetting something?'

Elva rolled her optics, and, with all the Bots and kiddos watching, stood on her toes and kissed him goodbye with a smile on her lips. Jaws fell. Wheeljack was speechless for about fifteen seconds, which in his case was a personal record.

'Did he just- - -', he blurted out finally, '- - -oh no way'

Bulkhead hid a smile, putting a hand on his shoulder.

'Come on, Jackie, we'll talk this through peacefully', said the large green mech, leading him slowly to his chamber, in baby steps.

'What?', asked Ratchet, shrugging, 'hey, if Optimus and Arcee can get together, anything is possible'

'Anything...', Jack glanced at Miko, lost in his thoughts. Thank Primus she didn't notice.

'Ew', said Raf, straightening his glasses, 'ewewew'

Miko laughed and covered his eyes with her hand.

'I knew they'd get together!', she sqealed, apparently elated.

Optimus and Arcee drove into base, when the alarm went off. In Jack's phone, and a second later in the entire base, in an impossible coincidence.

'What the- - -', Elva drove back in, tranforming, 'see what happens when I leave?'

'Jack, what is it?', asked Optimus.

'My mom gets home earlier today, I have to be back or she'll kill me!', he cried.

'Arcee, take Jack. We'll meet the Decepticons', ordered the Autobot leader, looking around.

'You're sure?', Arcee looked a little _un_sure.

'We have Jackie', Bulkhead nodded, 'don't worry'

The two mechs had left their chambers when they heard the alarm.

Arcee thought for a second, but agreed and took Vehicle mode, letting the human boy hop on.

'Hey, Cee... my family's house is on the way', said Miko shyly, playing with her fingers. The femme would've nodded, but couldn't due to being a motorcycle, so Jack did it for her, feeling a lightbulb appear over his head.

'Miko isn't the 'wrong crowd'!', he exclaimed happily.

'I'd argue with that', pointed out the girl.

'That's brilliant!', Arcee understood, 'Miko, we need you to reassure Ms. Darby, tell her you've been hanging out with Jack'

'But... I _have'_, she shrugged.

'My mom doesn't know that', said Jack, gesturing frantically. She laughed with a Japanese-accented 'oki!' and jumped on behind him, putting her arms around his chest. Before they drove out, Arcee turned.

'Be careful, Optimus', she said, 'I got a bad feeling about this'

The mech saluted with a small smile.

'I will. Autobots... roll out!', he commanded.

'Show me whatcha got', muttered Jack, patting the motorbike. They shot out of the base with a loud squeak of burnt gum, leaving black tracks on the floor. Ratchet murmed something nasty in Cybertronian and eyed Raf up and down.

'Mind if I Bridge you home?', he asked.

'Thanks', the little boy smiled, but before entering the green portal, turned. He then showed 'thumbs up' with a grin.

the medic cocked and optic rim.

'Oh, and, Ratchet...', the boy's smile widened, 'Elva? Not bad'

* * *

Arcee slowed down a few meters from Jack's house, and drove up to the front.

'Miko, move in', she said quietly. The door opened suddenly and brutally, hitting the wall beside it.

'Jackson Darby, you are _late__!', _exclaimed the middle-aged woman, stomping outside. Jack took a deep breath.

'Mom, I'm... sorry', he said honestly, 'and not only for this. But also disappearing so often', he pulled his helmet off, flipping his black hair.

'I'm just worried, Jack... that you're keeping with the wrong people', she walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

'That's why I wanted to explain things...', he said, stepping sideways.

Miko walked up with her helmet already off, waving a hand shyly.

'Mom, this is Miko. Miko, this is my mother, June', said the boy.

'Oh, she's gorgeous', smiled the woman.

'She can _hear _you'

'Uh... thank you', Miko also smiled, 'it's very nice to meet you, Ms. Darby'

'Please, June'

'June', Miko nodded, 'I'm sorry our pack has been keeping Jack away from you'

'So you found a group?', smiled Jack's mom, looking at her son. He shrugged, looking sideways.

'Uh, yes...', he finally smiled back, 'Miko's a great friend. She's from Tokyo, by the way'

'Tokyo? Would your foreign friend come in for some cookies?'

'Of course!', squealed the girl happily, and trotted in after the woman. Arcee parked herself with a sigh.

'I was going to drive her home, but the alarm went off', explained Jack, when they were inside.

'Well surely you can drive her. All you have to do is tell me so!'

'Thank you... June', said Miko, 'but I really don't live so far...'

'Walking os out of the questiion. So tell me Miko, how long have you known Jack...'

Arcee groaned in the garage, and called Ratchet.

**Sorry for the wait. I gotta run. see you around and please review, it means so much to me and speeds the updates! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW please! **

**Okay I'm done. Ba-bye! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! I am BACK! **

_15 mins ago, Autobots_

'Let her go, Megatron', growled Optimus. The other Bots stood on both his sides, weapons drawn, angry expressions on their faces. Megatron was holding Elva by the throat, lifting her up in the air with ease. His claws were slowly scratching her armor plates.

'Where's your pretty femme, Prime?', mocked the Decepticon warlord, tilting his head, 'did Soundwave actually kill her?'

'That's it- - - LET MY SISTER GO!', yelled roared Wheeljack, grabbing his katana swords, 'or I swear, I will filet you!'

'Hold it, Jackie', hissed Bulkhead, pushing him back, 'or you won't have a sister to fight for'

'I'd listen to your fellow Wrecker. Hide your weapons, Autobots', said Megatron, Starscream gave Elva an odd look and started giggling manically, hiding behing his leader's back. Optimus's optics narrowed at this, but he sighed under the facial cover.

'Do it', he said.

They hid their guns and cannons, Wheeljack stressed his metal muscles, but put the swords back, fixing his gaze in the orange ground. Optimus bit his lip in helpless anger. The Autobots looked about each other, searching for an idea, anything, a scrap of a plan.

Suddenly, a GroundBridge opened beside them. Out of the spinning green portal came the small, blue femme they all knew well - it was Arcee, both servos raised above her head, even though her optics were fixed on her pedes. Then, she looked up at Megatron.

'Take me. I'm worth more to you than Elva', she said.

'How's that?', the warlord gave her a small, but nasty smile, that was somehow even more terrifying than that on Starscream's insane face.

'My liege... she is Prime's sparkmate', hinted the skinny SIC, looking up at his master.

'Oh', Megatron looked at Optimus, then at Arcee again, 'well, who would have guessed'

'No. Arcee, do not!', the Autobot leader raised a hand after her, as she stepped up to the Decepticons.

'What are you doing, Cee?!', hissed Elva, both of her hands closed on Megatron's, which was squeezing her throat. Arcee looked up at her sadly.

'Go back to Rachet, Vee. He has loved you ever since you first came to Earth'

'Oh, how dramatic', laughed Megatron, raising his optics. He then pushed Elva into Wheeljack's servos, she lost her balance. He held her, the siblings whispered something quietly, joining their foreheads. Starscream laughed, but was silenced by Optimus' glare.

A blade started emerging from the Bot leader's gauntlet, he took a step forward.

'A-a-ah', smiled Megatron, 'there'll be none of that. Or the femme pays with her spark'

The blade slipped back into its place immediately. The Autobot growled helplessly.

'I'm going to rip your spark out', he threatened, but his rival merely laughed.

'Dreadwing, secure our prisoner', ordered Starscream, 'Knockout... ah, I keep forgetting that traitor ran from us. Soundwave, assist him'

Arcee was butally tied up and the two 'Cons carried her up to the Nemesis.

'Farewell, brother', mocked Megatron, and he and his fighters took flight.

**I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, but I really don't have time for writing and I didn't want to keep you waiting as well. Sorry again, I normally make them at least 900 words. I hope you like my writing. **

**TFette, signing off! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi, sorry about the wait. Here you go, I hope you like it. Btw, 'your foreign friend' is pretty normal, I mean, she's foreign and she's a friend. What's rude? I don't really get it. **

****Jack felt his phone vibrate and put it up to his ear. His mom leaned forwards.

'Who's that?', she asked in a hushed voice.

'Someone I know?', asked Miko meaningfully.

'Ratchet, what is it?', Jack nodded at her. Ms. Darby looked at the girl as well, so she smiled innocently, shrugging her shoulders. Suddenly, they both turned to Jack again, hearing his voice get louder.

'What? No, no, no! Oh come on... and he didn't- - -no...'

Ratchet added something, and Miko saw her friend was holding back tears. He hung up, pushing the phone back in his pocket. He turned his face, so Ms. Darby gave him a worried look. She tilted her head.

'What happened, dear?', she asked. The boy started thinking, but he had no idea what to say. He shook his head in reply.

'It's nothing. You know, I should better drive Miko home now'

'Yes, it's quite late', agreed the Japanese girl hurriedly, nodding. She was worried about Bulkhead. 'June, your cookies are an absolute masterpiece, but I gotta turn myself in now'

'Of course', nodded the woman in return, 'it was very nice to meet you, Miko'

Jack grabbed the girl's hand and trotted into the garage, slamming the door closed. Immediately, the smile whiped off Miko's face.

'What's wrong?', she said fast, seeing the royal blue motorcycle was gone.

'The 'Cons have Cee!', hissed the boy, turning to her in panic. The girl's brown eyes widened in shock.

'Oh, no!', she exclaimed.

'Ratchet, I need a whole series of Bridges now!', said Jack to his phone, 'Miko's street- - -'

The green portal opened before them, shedding light on their scared faces. The two human children grabbed each other's hands and were about to run in, when suddenly, the door to the garage swung open as well. They turned to see a shocked Ms. Darby with a brown paper bag in her hand, mouth opened to say something about the cookies inside.

'I heard- - -oh my God oh my God oh my God what is that thing?!'

Jack and Miko looked at each other with a sigh.

'Scrap', they said together.

'Ratchet', Jack put the phone up in a tired manner, 'Bridge to base. Please'

* * *

'Jack, what is all this- - -AAAAAA!', Ms. Darby screamed, raising both hands to her mouth in terror.

'Mom, calm down. These are my friends', he said.

'Jack', Optimus was having a hard time keeping his voice relatively cool, 'do you truly think it is the best time?'

'I know, I know, but she saw the GroundBridge, I had no choice', said the boy pleadingly.

Jack noticed that the wall behind the Autobot leader was bent in, suspiciously resembling his fist. The boy wondered what had happened, the large Bot never lost control over himself.

'Huh... understandable', sighed the Prime, turning his optics, and bend down to see the humans better.

'What... is that?', managed Ms. Darby, in her mind taking a note that whatever it was, it was damn handsome.

'My name is Optimus Prime'

'J-June Darby'

'Mom, those are intelligent robotic organisms... Earth's protectors, guardians, so to speak. My motorcycle was one of them'

'What? Jack, are you sick? A motorcycle?', his mom put a hand to his forehead, worried.

'They transform', added Miko helpfully.

Elva sighed and walked up, swinging her hips.

'Hello, Ms. Darby, I am Elva of the Wreckers. You must understand. Your son's bike was one of us. Her name was Arcee, and we just lost her to our rivals', she spread her servos and gracefully transformed into her own vehicle form, the mint-green motorcycle with camouflage markings on the sides, 'see?'

'Wow...', managed Ms. Darby, as Elva went back to her normal self.

'So, you see... we're really not... able to answer all of your questions right now', the femme bit her lip, and closed her optics tightly. A tear ran down her cheek, and she wiped it away fast. Optimus walked up to the monitors, the ground shook under his pedes.

'How is her signal?', he asked, hiding the worry in his voice.

'Seems steady', replied Ratchet, putting a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way, 'but we can't be sure'

'Robots with... feelings?', whispered Ms. Darby, looking at the children. Miko nodded sadly. Jack sighed.

'The green guy is Bulkhead, Miko's guardian. The small yellow one is Bumblebee, his human friend is Raf, but he's at home right now. You've heard of Ratchet, he's the medic, you'd get along alright. The mech under the wall is called Wheeljack, he's Elva's brother. And the leader, he introduced himself already'

'Maybe we should call Agent Fowler?', proposed Miko uncertainly, cracking her fingers, 'they don't seem too eager to explain'

'No need', said the man, walking out of the lift, and as always, boomed: 'Prime!', using all his lung power. But what he didn't expect was that it'd trigger the mech completely.

'WHAT?!', roared the Autobot leader, slamming his metal fist down onto the table with such force that it cracked with a nasty sound. Agent Fowler jumped backwards in surprise.

'Optimus!', cried Ratchet, grabbing his wrist.

'I am done with untimely visits today!', yelled the large mech, his optics on fire.

'We're all angry!', hissed the medic, and despite the fact that he was much shorter than the leader, Optimus stood down. When Ratchet saw it, his voice calmed. 'I understand. But do not lose control'

'You are right, old friend, as always', agreed the Bot leader with a sigh, 'I'm sorry, please pardon me. All of you, especially Agent Fowler and Ms. Darby. My behaviour was unforgivable'

'What happened?', asked the man calmly, leaning forwards on the rail.

'Arcee has been captured by the Decepticons', replied Optimus, looking at him.

'I'm sorry to head that', he sighed in reply.

'Agent Fowler? My mom, June Darby', said Jack, 'mom, this is Special Agent William Fowler'

After they had greeted and talked for a second, the rueful atmosphere fell upon them. Jack and Miko collapsed onto the sofa together, staring into the distance.

'How is it, that whenever all's good, it screws up?', asked Miko sadly. Jack shrugged.

'I dunno'

He truly had no idea how they were going to get Arcee home. They had no chance of doing the same thing they did with him - the 'Cons learned on their mistakes. There was no hope of getting the femme back, otherwise Optimus would've figured it out, like he always did. The base was filled with sorrow. Ratchet and Elva sat together silently, holding hands. Bee was under the wall, kneejoints under his chin, beeping sadly once in a while. Wheeljack was polishing his katanas in a repetitive gesture, focusing on it intently, Bulkhead beside him. The Wrecker looked hypnotized by the movement.

Optimus looked around, his optics rested on Ms. Darby for a moment - and then, he left, transforming into the Peterbilt 379.

**Awww sad chappie... I feel bad now, and also because in two days I am leaving for a ten day trip, so no updates in that time. Sadly :( sorry, I really wish I could... you guys are great. Please review and let me know how I did. Thanks, and see you around!**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
